Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força
by Mily McMilt
Summary: [ÚLTIMO E TRAILER CC]O que acontece ao juntar uma Lílian doidinha de pedra, um Sirius lindo, maravilhoso e convencido e um Remo lunático para contar a história da vida deles?
1. Indo Mal

**...: Harry Potter e Cia não me pertencem, pertencem a uma assassina chamada J.K Rowling:...  
Resumo: **O que acontece ao juntar uma Lílian doidinha de pedra, um Sirius lindo, maravilhoso e convencido e um Remo lunático para contar a história da vida deles?  
Observação: A história começa do ponto de vista da Lílian.

1. Indo Mal

- Lílian, LÍLIAN.

- ZzZ...

- LÍLIAN.

- ZzZ...

_- AQUA ERUCTO._

- BEK, você está louca? Rebeca! Quem lhe dá o DIREITO DE ME ACORDAR COM ÁGUA NA CARA? ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA QUANDO...

- Bom dia para você também Lily.

- Bom dia Bek.

Era quase sempre assim, tirando a parte da água na cara. Meu Deus, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fui arranjar uma amiga como Bek, ou melhor, dizendo Rebeca Finnegan, minha melhor amiga. Eu realmente não sei por que, quando cheguei ao expresso resolvi sentar com a menina de cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos azuis, e mal sabia que ela ia ser a irmã que nunca tive. Bem na realidade eu bem que tenho uma irmã, só que como ela me odeia por que eu nasci bruxa e ela não, é como se ela não existisse. Bem voltando ao dia de hoje, fui obrigada a tomar um banho, por causa do jato de água que ganhei ao acordar. Depois de muito esforço fomos para o salão principal tomar o café da manhã, quando vejo uma pessoa sentada na mesa da grifinória.

- Olá.

- Bom Dia Lily, bom dia Bek... – Todos eles falaram em coro, e nós duas fomos sentar.

Eu sentei ao lado de Tiago Potter, e logo vocês vão saber por que. É que... Bem... é difícil pra mim dizer mas. Eu gosto do Tiago desde o início desse ano... Do nosso sexto ano. E bem, ano passado ele gostava de mim, daí ele desistiu, daí a gente viro amigo... Daí vocês viram no que deu!

- E então Lily, vai passar as férias em casa? – Esse foi Sirius

- Ah sim, vou infelizmente passar as férias ao lado de minha pessoa _favorita_, a Petúnia!

Os outros riram.

- E vocês?

- Bem, o Sirius vai passar as férias comigo, não é? – disse Tiago, no que o amigo assentiu.

- Também, ele mora lá! E vocês Remo, Pedro?

- Bem, eu vou passar as férias em casa por causa de você sabe o quê... (Remo é um lobisomem) e depois eu vou à casa do Tiago, e o Pedro vai à Rússia, não é Pedrico?

- Remo, você sabe que eu odeio ser chamado de PEDRICO! E sim, eu vou com meus pais à Rússia, eu não queria ir... mas a minha mãe tá mal e...

- Ninguém está culpando você Pedro... E você Bek? – Foi Sirius, eu acho que ele tem uma queda secreta pela Bek, mas eu não falo isso para ninguém.

- Eu vou para casa e depois eu vou à casa do Tiago.

- Nossa, parece que todo mundo aqui foi convidado pra casa do Tiago menos eu... E ainda por cima vou ter que passar as férias com a Petúnia... – Falei num tom choroso.

- Ah Lily, se for assim você está convidada. Eu achava que você não iria querer passar as férias com o Potter idiota, arrogante, galinha aqui...

- Ah, bem, o idiota eu até concordo – Os outros começaram a rir – Mas bem melhor o idiota, arrogante, galinha do Potter, do que a Petúnia... Ainda mais pelo que ela fez ano passado.

Simplesmente por que a minha amada irmã Petúnia resolveu me trancar em um armário durante um dia inteiro nas férias.

- Ah, bem lembrado! – Falou Tiago.

Depois de nossa animada conversa sobre férias, nós todos rumamos ao nosso último dia de aula. E amanhã estaremos partindo para as nossas casinhas (Na verdade eu só vou ficar uma semana em casa, e depois... Vou à casa do Tiago!). Essas, com certeza, vão ser as melhores férias de minha vida.

A manhã passou normal, tive que aturar uma aula do Binns hoje, em que ele falava que nós iríamos ter um dever de casa imenso sobre a 'revolução dos duendes'. E quando eu olhei pra trás eu vi o Tiago me olhando.

"Ah, eu acho que ele ainda gosta de você Lílian!" – Vozinha de minha consciência.

"_Não, eu não posso ter falsas esperanças... Ele mesmo admitiu que desistiu de mim..."_

"É, mas ele admitiu que DESISTIU de você, e não que ele não GOSTA de você..."

"_Não! Saia de minha cabeça vozinha infeliz que não tem a quem atormentar e ainda por cima, fica me dando falsas esperanças!..."_

"'Tá bom Lílian, se você acha...".

"_É vozinha, é o que eu acho... Tchauzinho..."._

_TRIM. – o sinal tocou._

Algo me despertou de minha discussão com minha consciência. Acho que vou me internar no St. Mungus. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! É, quem sabe não é legal ser louca? Eu me junto ao Pirraça e formamos uma dupla! Dois doidos de pedra juntos!(Se bem que o pirraça é doido de ectoplasma, mas detalhes a parte.)

Fiquei um bom tempo mirando o nada, como se estivesse bem interessante até que o meu estomago falou mais alto e eu me levantei.

Eu estava quase saindo da sala para ir almoçar quando uma mão me puxa pra dentro da sala.

- Tiago?

N/A: Primeiroo cappppp!  
tô pra posta essa fic há... vejamos, muito tempo xDDD  
Como eu sou má (mua-ha-ha) o que será q o Tiago queria com a Lílian?  
deixem reviews se não eu deletoo a fic!  
Kissus


	2. Indo de Mal a Pior

Ironias do Destino: Auge da força.

Capítulo 2

* * *

Indo de Mal a Pior.

- Tiago?

- É Lily, quem você esperava? O coelhinho da páscoa?

- 'Tá, mas o coelhinho da páscoa me trás chocolates... por que você me puxou para dentro da sala e ainda por cima está com uma cara de "Eu preciso dizer alguma coisa, mas não sei como"?

- Eu não sabia que eu fazia essa cara...

- Tiago pára de enrolar e fala logo.

- É que eu e a Sunny... nós estamos... bem é... nós... namorando.

Meu deus, meu mundo desabou, senti uma lágrima descer por meu rosto. Senti outra lágrima caindo... Bem, adivinhem o que eu fiz? Saí correndo, claro, se bem que não é o tipo de reação que ele esperava... como vocês se sentiriam se a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo dissesse que estava namorando? Bem, nem sei a resposta, só sei que nunca mais quero ver Tiago na vida.

Ele e a Sunny? Minha colega de quarto Sunny Longbottom, irmã do Frank... Bem, até que ela não era chata, é só fútil, uma patricinha, metida a besta. Voltando ao mundo: eu não sabia para aonde eu ia, queria me isolar de todos, só me atirar da torre de Astronomia, ou me dar de comer para a Lula Gigante. Hum, não vou exagerar. Quando vi, estava no corredor do sétimo andar, próximo ao lugar onde ficava a sala precisa, que eu descobri por acaso no quarto ano. Passei por lá três vezes pensando: "_Quero um lugar para ficar sozinha"_ e pronto! Entrei e na sala, onde havia um jardim, e por lá fiquei por muito tempo, até que vi a hora: duas da madrugada. Eu não havia almoçado, jantado, ou outra coisa. Eu só saí cuidadosamente por que o novo zelador, Filch, ama pegar os alunos fora da cama... e fui ao meu quarto, disposta a chorar mais. Quando cheguei no salão comunal, que eu esperava que estivesse vazio, encontrei a pessoa que eu queria encontrar naquele momento: Remo Lupin.

- Remo... Eu soube dele e da _Sunny_ – Nisso eu me atirei no ombro dele e comecei a chorar mais, dentre todos os meus amigos, os únicos que sabiam que eu gostava do Tiago eram Remo e Bek.

- Calma Lily, vai ficar tudo bem... – ele ficou me dando palavras de consolo àquela hora. É por isso que eu adoro o Remo, sempre com uma calma impressionante e também sempre disposto a ajudar quem precisa! Depois de um tempo eu fui ao meu dormitório e ele foi ao dele, quando cheguei, dormi, instantaneamente.

_Espera! – Eu gritava para um homem com cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos que me pareciam tão familiares – Não vá, quem é você? – E eu fui me aproximando dele cada vez mais, quando vi quem era, levei um choque. Meu pai estava ali naquele exato momento._

_- Desculpe Lily, eu queria poder ter ficado mais ao seu lado... Eu sinto muito, agora acorde, você vai receber a notícia do professor Dumbledore._

_- Pai Espera..._

_- Eu te amo Lily, você sabe, eu realmente sinto muito, agora vá, acorde._

Eu acordei, se bem, que aquele sonho significou muito pra mim, não sabia por que! Eram cinco da manhã, eu tentei virar para o lado e voltar a dormir, mas, uma força maior que eu chamo de consciência, me mandava ir até o gabinete do Diretor!

Então, bem me levantei, super disposta, esquecendo que estava de pijama, e fui em direção a porta do dormitório das meninas, até que eu me lembrei de uma coisa!

ONDE FICA O ESCRITÓRIO DO DIRETOR?

Daí eu pensei em uma pessoa, que, por acaso sabia onde ficava o escritório dele, fui até o dormitório masculino do sexto ano e acordei o Remo, que me olhava com uma cara amassada.

- Remo! Onde fica o escritório do diretor mesmo? – Eu perguntei com a maior cara de pau e depois que ele me respondeu, virou para o lado e dormiu.

Fui até a estátua do gárgula que ele me disse e fui chutando um monte de senhas "Delícias Gasosas" "Sorvete de Limão" "Acidinhas" Até que eu acertei quando estava na fase de doces trouxas "Jujubas"

Eu entrei lá dentro, não fazendo a menos cerimônia, e quando eu entrei, o professor estava sentado na escrivaninha com uma carta na mão. Quando ele me viu lá, parada, com certeza, com uma cara que faria o Sirius rir, ele começou.

- Bom Dia Senhorita Evans, bem, a senhorita foi mais rápida, creio eu que recebi uma coruja de sua mãe...

- Professor... o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei trêmula.

- Seu pai estava trabalhando ontem à noite quando dois comensais o mataram... – O Professor continuou falando, mas não escutava, não queria escutar. Quando ouvi as palavras "_comensais" _e "_mataram" _fiquei sem ar, não conseguia acreditar, não queria acreditar. Deixe-me resumir: Um bruxo das Trevas chamado Lord Voldemort está querendo purificar a raça bruxa acabando com os nascidos trouxas (eu) traidores do sangue (Sirius) e amantes de trouxas (Famílias do Remo, Tiago e Bek) e o titio Voldie (batizado carinhosamente pelo Sirius) tem seguidores chamados comensais da morte que, por acaso eu sei, que existem comensais em Hogwarts, mas essa descoberta, não vem ao caso agora.

- Professor Dumbledore... Meu pai está morto...?

- Sinto muito senhorita Evans, eu creio que você queira voltar para casa mais cedo, mas sinto que isso não será possível. Você vai ter que voltar no expresso...

- Obrigada diretor, - falei discaradamente, como só eu, interrompendo ele sabendo que eu não conseguiria permanecer ali sem me dissolver em lágrimas - é muita bondade sua acordar a essa hora para me informar isso.

- De nada senhorita Evans, agora creio eu que você queira ir para seu dormitório não? Quero dizer arrumar suas coisas para partir hoje pela manhã. – Assenti com a cabeça e andei até a torre da grifinória. Andei tão lentamente que quando eu olhei em meu relógio (que eu levava sempre comigo) eram seis horas da manhã. Cheguei no salão e só havia três pessoas nele, Sirius, Remo e Bek.

- Lílian o que aconteceu? Acordei quando você acordou o Remo... – Disse Sirius.

- É Lílian, depois o Remo e o Sirius invadiram o dormitório feminino de alguma maneira e foram me avisar! – Disse Bek, que parecia bem curiosa.

- Fui até Dumbledore, ele queria me passar uma notícia.

- Que seria?

- Meu pai... Morreu nas mãos dos comensais. – Falei soluçando. Depois de ouvirem minhas palavras Sirius, Remo e Bek vieram me abraçar.

- Ah Lily, já bastava ontem, agora mais essa... Você não merece isso.

- EU NÃO PRECISO QUE SINTAM PENA DE MIM BEK. – Falei já irritada, e saí correndo para meu dormitório. Arrumei minha mala com um feitiço peguei algumas roupas e corri para o banheiro dos monitores, queria tomar um bom banho de espuma, pensar um pouco, não queria que ninguém me incomodasse. Depois disso, conversei com a murta-que-geme, eu sobre a vida, ela sobre a morte, eu acho que eu sou uma das poucas amigas da murta, quero dizer, tenho uma incrível fascinação por fantasmas e sou amiga de todos, até do Pirraça. Após um tempo, fui direto para o salão principal tomar café, por que não queria falar com ninguém da torre da Grifinória.

Depois de um tempo de café da manhã, já estavam todos no salão e Dumbledore levantou para fazer um último discurso.

- Meus caros alunos, eu nunca faço discursos no café da manhã, mas devo informar que é devidamente necessário Voldemort está ficando cada vez mais forte, e ontem à noite, tivemos a prova de que ele não esta somente atacando, ou mandando atacar. Ontem à noite, o pai de uma de nossas alunas nascidas trouxas, foi assassinado – Uma lágrima saiu por meu rosto – Por dois comensais da morte. E eu queria informar a todos os nascidos trouxas: cuidado, pois nunca se sabe onde e quando vocês serão atacados. – comecei a soluçar, e antes que ouvisse o final do discurso saí correndo do salão, atraindo todos olhares para mim, bem eu não correspondi aos olhares, mas eu sentia eles mirando as minhas costas quando eu deixei o salão, não queria falar com ninguém.

Depois fui falar com Dumbledore para ver se eu poderia ir em uma carruagem sozinha e num vagão igualmente, ele disse que sozinha eu não poderia ir, mas que a professora Minnie (Minerva McGonagall, batizada de Minnie pelo Sirius, que tem um complexo por apelidos.) poderia me acompanhar, eu aceitei é claro, seria tão estranho eu ir acompanhada de uma professora.

* * *

N/A: OIIIIII 

XDDDDD naaahhh, o que acharam do segundo cap?  
olhos arregalados de curiosidade  
xD  
O que será que acontecerá na viagem de volta pra casa?  
Como será que vão ser as férias da Lily e dos outros?  
Respostas no próximo cappp  
Deixem reviewssss! xDD  
Mily McMilt


	3. Tá ruim? Espera que piora

Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força

Capítulo 3

* * *

Está ruim? Espera que piora.

Bem, nas carruagens até Hogsmeade foi tudo bem, a não ser pelo fato de ficarmos eu e McGonagall caladas. Depois no expresso nós nos dirigimos para uma cabine, e logo depois a porta dela se abre e a pessoa que eu menos queria ver no momento aparece:

- Lily, eu queria conversar com você... – Era Tiago.

- Tiago, eu não quero conversar, já tenho problemas demais para aturar, e acredito que você já saiba o que aconteceu.

- Sim, Lílian, mas... Eu queria te perguntar, você vai querer passar as férias lá em casa.

- Não Tiago, você e Sunny com certeza vão querer ficar sozinhos. – fazendo uma cara de "O QUÊ"! eu respondi.

- Eu entendo o que você está passando agora, se precisar de alguma coisa, fala comigo. – Disse ele como se não tivesse ouvido o que eu tinha dito, e saiu. Depois disso, McGonagall e eu começamos a conversar sobre os N.I.E.Ms. A conversa foi bem interessante (Lílian Evans, eu não acredito que você é capaz de admitir uma coisa dessas!), eu disse a ela que queria ser auror, e ela me explicou sobre a carreira, incrível como McGonagall pode ser legal quando quer... O Sirius me mata se eu digo isso para ele...

Quando cheguei na estação, percebi que ninguém tinha vindo me buscar.  
Simplesmente aparatei praa frente dacasa, pouco me lixando para os vizinhos idiotas e trouxas.  
Nem perceberam quando entrei, ah, deixa eu falar uma coisinha: a minha casa é um hospício! Na verdade, a única pessoa normal, normal mesmo na casa era meu pai, por que minha mãe trabalhava demais, ela meio que se esquecia das coisas e a Petúnia, bem ela é um caso perdido.

- Mãe. – a chamei e ela não respondeu. – MÃE.

- Ah, oi Lílian... Deixe suas coisas no seu quarto.

- 'Tá mãe... Oi tia Marie.

- Olá Lily querida. – respondeu a minha tia. Bem, deixe me falar sobre minha titia queria, dela, eu herdei o nome do meio, ela é legal só que ela prefere a Petúnia a mim... louca não?

Depois de ir ao meu quarto, decidi que ia dar uma volta pela vizinhança e ver se achava Julieta, que era a única além de minha família que sabia que eu era uma bruxa, e era minha melhor amiga antes de Hogwarts.

- Oi July.

- Oi Lily... Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu – Disse Julieta.

- Ah... Obrigado... - Foi a única coisa que eu pensei em dizer, mas na verdade eu nem queria que me lembracem disso!

- Sim, e vamos colocar um sorriso no seu rosto por que você já é maior de idade! E pode fazer magias para mim!

- Ah é, fiz dezessete no mês passado.

- Então... Faça alguma magia.

Depois disso a gente foi até o quarto dela e conjurei uma poltrona bem confortável. Acabei fazendo também um feitiço de arrumação em seu armário, e a gente depois ficou se divertindo até que voltei para casa.

Quando cheguei fui direto ao meu quarto quando alguém é mais rápida e me empurra para o armário.

- Petúnia querida... Eu acho que você se esqueceu que eu posso usar magia fora da escola...

Depois disso aparatei para fora do armário e fiz petúnia ganhar um rabo de cavalo, não o rabo de cavalo, o enfeite de cabelo, um RABO de cavalo mesmo.

- HAHAHAHAHA, viu Petúnia, era o que faltava para ter a fantasia completa. – E saí soltando gargalhadas pela casa. Depois de um tempo, removi o feitiço dela porque depois os adultos iriam ralhar comigo.

Comecei a escrever cartas a todos meus amigos pedindo desculpas e os convidei para o enterro do meu pai. Depois que recebi as respostas confirmando, mandei outra coruja para o Tiago dizendo que iria para a casa dele depois do enterro, por que eu não agüentava mais ficar em casa com minha irmã. Ele respondeu que tudo bem! Ah como eu estou feliz, vou passar as férias inteiras com o Tiago e os outros! Foi aí que eu lembrei da Sunny... Mas posso ter perdido a luta, mas não a guerra. Ah não!

No dia do enterro todos estavam lá menos Pedro, que estava na Rússia. Minha mãe e eu combinamos que cada uma de nós iria discursar, quando ela terminou foi minha vez de falar sobre o meu pai.

- Bem, o que falar de meu pai... Ele era a pessoa mais importante nesse mundo para mim, estava sempre ao meu lado, mesmo a gente passando tanto tempo separados, ele sempre estava disposto a conversar comigo, mesmo que estivesse atolado de trabalho, sempre que Petúnia brigava comigo ele estava lá para nos separar e evitar que arrancássemos nossas cabeças – Falei num tom próximo ao divertido. – Eu só podia falar uma coisa agora se ele estivesse aqui: obrigado Pai, obrigado por ser meu pai, obrigado por ser meu amigo – Pessoas começaram a soluçar na hora. – Obrigado por ser você, obrigado por me dar esses cabelos ruivos que eu tanto amo, obrigado, realmente obrigado, mesmo que você tenha partido e não esteja mais comigo... – Depois disso eu saí e foi à vez de Petúnia discursar, falando um monte de palavras melosas e sem sentido, mas tudo bem, o importante é que eu disse tudo que eu que eu queria dizer tudo que eu nunca disse.

* * *

N/A: Oieeeee  
Capítulo 3, aqui está xDDD  
Hum... agora para as pessoinhas felizes que me fazem feliz lendo a minha fic, que estavam curiosas e ETC... aqui está, espero que tenha dado pra matar a curiosidade!  
Próximo cap, o que acontece quando se tem pessoas loucas confabulando contra a namorada do melhor amigo?  
Kissus  
Mily McMilt x) 


	4. Seria Sorte?

Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força

Capítulo 4

* * *

Seria Sorte?

Depois do enterro, fui conversar com meus amigos em casa, ficamos falando sobre muitas coisas fúteis e sem sentido quando Tiago virou para mim e perguntou.

- Lil's você já está com as suas coisas prontas?

- Ah, já Tiago, estão lá em cima, espera que eu as desço.

- Não Lil quem vai fazer isso sou eu, por que uma dama como você não pode sair carregando peso depois da tarde de hoje. – interveio Sirius.

- Tem razão Sirius, te mostro onde elas estão.

- Hei, eu vou junto! – Falou Tiago.

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto Sirius foi logo pegando as minhas coisas e tal, foi ai que ele disse.

- Lily... Isso aqui é muito pesado.

- Então manda o Tiago ajudar, não foi você que disse que era Sirius, o forte?

- AHN, sim

- Então... Tiago ajude o Sirius, o incapacitado.

- Pode deixar Lily. – ele completou, rindo. – Mas, espera, a gente não é bruxo? Então _Locomotor Malão_!

Deixando o Siriuzito com cara de tacho o Tiago levou as minhas coisas lá pra baixo sem a menos dificuldade. Disse tchau para os meus parentes e aparatamos.

- Lily eu acabei de me lembrar... – Tiago

- Lembrar do quê?

- Bem... Eu esqueci de te dizer, mas a Sunny vem para cá semana que vem...

- Ah, só isso? – Perguntei tentando parecer indiferente, mas estava bem difícil.

Depois eles continuaram a falar de Quadribol e eu fiquei com meus pensamentos me sentindo a pobre coitada – também não chega a tanto – Mas eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Competir com a Sunny Longbottom, vai ser bem difícil. Difícil por que ela era: loira (incrivelmente o Frank era moreno) tinha olhos claros e tinha "O" corpo, mas ela até que era legal quando queria, tipo, dar uma dica sobre o que fazer com o cabelo dez minutos antes do baile de inverno.

Eu, Sirius e Tiago nos divertimos muito durante aquele tempo, principalmente por que eu e Sirius "acidentalmente" trocamos o R pelo S de um feitiço, e Tiago ficou cor de rosa. Dois dias depois chegou a Bek.

- BEK que saudades... – Eu gritei...

- LIL! Eu também morri de saudades. – ela berrou em resposta.

- Bek, Lil, será que vocês não podem parar de gritar um pouco? – pediu Sirius. Olhei para Bek e trocamos um "olhar maroto".

- S_onorus_ – nós duas sussurramos apontando para as nossas gargantas, tapamos os nossos ouvidos e:

- SIRIUS!– Nós duas gritamos em bom e alto som no ouvido de nosso pobre amigo. Bem o que podemos dizer?

- Bek, Lil, vocês deixaram o SIRIUS SURDO!

- Calma Tiaguito, ele vai ficar assim só por dois diazinhos. E qualquer coisa é só ele escrever e soprar um apito... Não é nada de mais... – Falei.

- Como não é nada de mais! Ele está S-U-R-D-O.

- Nós sabemos que ele está S-U-R-D-O, okay? Mas te acalma! Tiago relaxa...

Depois do incidente em que eu e Bek deixamos Sirius surdo, o que durou apenas umas doze horas (Triste), começou a chover, e foi assim por um bom tempo. Depois de uns dias Remo chegou, e eu, a Bek e Remo começamos a planejar algumas coisas às escondidas, para deixar a Sun (ECA! Era assim que Tiago chamava a Longbottom) sem graça, e devo dizer que tivemos umas idéias bem criativas, à lá maroto, como disse Remo.

- Eu ainda me sinto mal por estar confabulando por trás de meu melhor amigo. – Remo

- É senhor Lupin, mas você esqueceu que EU SOU SUA MELHOR AMIGA – falei.

- 'Tá Lily, só por que vocês ensurdeceram o Sirius não quer dizer que precisem me levar para o mesmo caminho.

- Brincadeira Reminho -(Eu amo vê-lo corar quando falo assim).

- É Remo... Será que você não quer a felicidade da Lily? – Bek

- É Remo, você não se preocupa com a MINHA felicidade. – A dramática.

- Claro que me preocupo Lily, mas acho que poderíamos conseguir uma ajudinha extra... - Remo

- Você está falando do Sirius? - Bek

- Exatamente. – Remo

- Ok, ok, vocês me convenceram, agora se o Sirius contar alguma coisa sobre isso ao Tiago...

- Os dois não vão sobreviver para rir, a gente sabe. – Bek

- Exatamente. Amanhã nossa vítima chega, então fala com o Sirius depois o traga para cá.

- Fechado. – Remo e Bek.

Depois que Remo saiu, eu e a Bek começamos a pensar em algumas coisas como tingir todas as roupas da Longbottom da cor tangerina, e a Bek sugeriu também verde lima, enfeitiçar alguns balaços durante o jogo de Quadribol que os garotos pretendem fazer e assim foi indo. O Black concordou em nos ajudar e me deu uma brilhante idéia.

- Que brilhante idéia é essa Sirius? – Bek

- É simples, eu ainda acho que o Tiago gosta de você, Lil. E como eu quero vocês dois juntos... Quero dizer, você é bem melhor que a Longbottom... eu te ajudo a fazer ciúme para o Tiago que tal?

- É Sirius, até que não é má idéia... Dependendo da reação do Tiago iremos saber... – Remo

- Eu amo vocês gente.

- É Lil, depois você não pode dizer que a gente não quer a sua felicidade... – Remo.

- E espero que com isso vocês não me deixem mais surdo...

Risadas

- Mas nós ainda podemos tingir as roupas dela de tangerina?

Mais risadas

- Podemos Lil. – Bek

- Eu iria adorar ver a Longbottom de tangerina... – Sirius

- Ah, mas que ia ser engraçado ia... – Remo.

Depois fomos dormir, e Sirius e eu combinamos de começar nosso "plano" amanhã cedo, por que a Longbottom iria chegar pela manhã. Ah, mal posso esperar para botar TODOS os planos em ação e o mais inacreditável: eu estou apaixonada pela pessoa que eu pensava odiar a um ano atrás. Estranho não?

* * *

N/A mais um cappppppp!  
xDD  
Espero que as fãs do Sirius me perdoem por eu ter deixado ele surdo  
XDD  
kissus e deixem reviews  
suahsiausa 


	5. Lei de Murphy

Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força

Capítulo 5

* * *

Lei de Murphy

Então vamos voltar à realidade. Acordei hoje às sete horas e corri para a cama do lado para acordar a Bek para repassarmos nosso plano. Depois de nos arrumarmos e colocarmos umas roupas bem legais, para chamar a atenção, é claro, nós descemos.

- Sirius, bom dia. Oi Remo... Ah, Oi Tiago. – Eu falei um "ah" tão desinteressante que Tiago fico com uma cara INIGUALÁVEL.

- Lil... Bom dia – Sirius falou, vindo me abraçou.

- Lizinha... – Remo veio e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Já deu para notar uma pontadinha de ciúme em Tiago.

- Oi Lil. – Tiago.

- Olá Garotos. – Essa foi Bek, que como a gente havia comentado chegaria um pouco depois na cozinha.

DING DONG.

- Deve ser a Sun. – Falou Tiago.

- É, deve ser a _SUN_ – Falei com um tom de sarcasmo só observado por Remo, a Bek e o Sirius.

Logo depois Tiago e a Sunny chegam se agarrando. – É demais para os meus olhos – E Então o Remo me salva iniciando um assunto qualquer. Mais tarde nós resolvemos dar um mergulho na piscina que tinha na casa e subimos para trocar de roupa, quando nós voltamos e fomos mergulhar, Sirius me puxou para um canto e disse:

- Você viu o Pontas babando quando você passou?

- Er... Não, eu estava ocupada demais imaginando a Sunny se afogando.

Depois eu e Sirius fomos abraçados para piscina, o que só causou mais ciúme da parte de Tiago. Eu e a Bek saímos um pouco mais cedo, dando uma desculpa qualquer,depois nós arrombamos a porta do quarto da Sun. Tingimos (Só as melhores) roupas dela de tangerina e verde lima. Depois nós fomos tomar banho, e tivemos o cuidado de deixar tudo intacto. Sorte que ela só notou isso no dia seguinte.

- ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM ONTEM À NOITE? – Sunny.

- Nós, Longbottom? Não que seja do seu interesse, mas estávamos jogando xadrez de bruxo com Remo e Sirius, por quê? – Eu.

- Por que todas as minhas roupas estão coloridas! E só podia ter vocês duas no meio! – Sunny.

- Olha Longbottom, nós já falamos, estávamos jogando xadrez de bruxo com Remo e Sirius, agora, a culpa não é nossa que você tenha tanto mau gosto para cores... – Bek.

- Eu ainda não acredito em vocês! – Sunny.

- Bem, nos desculpe, mas NÃO te devemos satisfação alguma. Mas já que você não acredita, então pergunte a eles. Pode até perguntar ao Tiago, que ele vai confirmar. – Eu.

- Então está, Evans, mas eu não quero que você saia chamando o _meu _namorado pelo primeiro nome. Para você é Potter. – Sunny

- Eu vou chamá-lo como eu quiser, porque antes de ele ser SEU namorado ele era, e é meu amigo, e isso me dá o direito de chamá-lo como eu quiser!

Ela resmungou algo como "_Essa sujeitinha trouxa ainda me paga..._" E eu fingi não ouvir, claro. Mas nessa hora tive vontade de esganá-la com minhas próprias mãos.

Depois de ela confirmar tudo com Sirius, Remo e Tiago, Sirius e eu começamos de novo nossa 'armação' e Remo também participou, me elogiando, e blah, blah, blah...

Depois misteriosamente muitas coisas começaram a acontecer com a Sunny. Parece que algum fantasma estava atrás dela, ou melhor, como eu expliquei a ela, a Lei de Murphy.

- Lei do QUÊ?

- É uma teoria provada no mundo trouxa...

- E será que você, Evans, pode me dizer alguma coisa sobre essa tal Lei de Mufi...

- Murphy.

- É, Murphy, Mufi, tanto faz.

- Diz-se assim: "Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível". – Bem, a Sunny ficou APAVORADA.

Depois disso, Sunny ficou calada. Acho que falei essas coisas de um modo tão convincente(tô andando demais com o Sirius)... está legal, até que passar um tempo com Remo não foi tão mau assim, ele me disse que ele é obrigado a mentir todo mês, por isso ele é TÃO convincente. E falando nesse período do mês, ele já apresenta sinais de TPL (Tensão Pré-Lunática) e vai ter que nos abandonar por que ele vai para casa. Deixar-me sozinha com a megera da Longbottom, sabe, às vezes eu até sinto pena do Frank, e da Alice também por ter uma cunhada assim. Ah, mas eu não desisto mesmo... E conhecendo o Tiago ele vai sair com ela um tempinho e depois vai dispensá-la como ele faz com as outras. Ou será que não?

Sirius me acordou hoje e disse que Tiago falou a ele que era para eu encontrar com ele nos jardins. Então LÁ FUI EU. Fazendo o caminho até os jardins encontrei-o, ele estava com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Evans eu quero falar com você. – Ele me chamou de EVANS? Ele nunca me chama de Evans... Estou ferrada.

- Ah... O que aconteceu Tiago?

- O que aconteceu? Não me venha com _"o que aconteceu?"_ A SUNNY ME CONTOU TUDO.Eu quero que você pare de atrapalhar eu e a Sun, você teve a sua chance... Agora é a vez dela, e eu quero que você pare de me perseguir. Quero que você me deixe em paz, que você NOS deixe em paz, você e a Bek... – Eu não conseguia ouvir mais eu sai correndo de lá, chorando, me sentindo a pior das pessoas, quando cheguei ao quarto Sirius e Bek estavam me esperando com a cara: se você não falar te matamos.

- Lil, o que aconteceu? – Sirius com a famosa cara: "FALA LOGO QUE EU NÃO TENHO O DIA TODO."

- Bem Sirius, para começo de conversa ele me chamou de Evans – A expressão dele mudou consideravelmente -, depois ele disse que sabia que a gente estava tentando atrapalhá-lo, e ele pediu para eu SAIR da vida DELE. Pediu para que a gente os deixasse em paz. – Dizendo isso comecei a chorar e logo Bek e Sirius estavam me consolando, dizendo para eu ficar, e falando também que não podia deixá-los sozinhos, mas mesmo assim, em meia hora eu estava aparatando pra casa.

Cheguei em casa meio desamparada, até minha mãe parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e veio saber o que houve. Falei a ela que tinha brigado com um amigo meu e que não queria ficar lá (O que não deixa de ser mentira.). E ela me deixou, dizendo que Petúnia não estava em casa e que ela tinha ido passar o fim das férias com a tia Marie. GRAÇAS A DEUS, a Petúnia não estava em casa!

Estava tudo perdido. Tudo. Perdi meu melhor amigo para umazinha que apareceu. Parece que a Lei de Murphy se virou contra mim.

* * *

N/A:  
mily: hummm... NÃO ME MATEM!  
kirie: -matando a mily-  
cherry: quer ajuda pra matá? -chorando de pena da Lily-  
kirie: -gota-  
cherry: -capota- MILY! não faz mais isso!No próx. cap. tu promete que vai dar tudo certo com ela, néééé? NÉÉÉÉ! T-T  
kirie: tu acha q ela vai contá o que vai acontece agora? ¬¬"  
mily: CALEM A BOCA SUAS METIDASSSS... é claro que eu não vo contá! -risada maléfica-  
kirie: linguagem de cobra é? 'metidaSSSS' xDDD  
cherry: ela tem um parentesco com o tio VOLDIEE que eu sei!  
mily: affe!  
kirie: --''''''  
mily: posso terminá o capítulo?  
kirie e cherry: PODE! o/ o/só depois que o bob esponja dominá o mundo! xDDD  
mily: -gota-mor- ninguém merece  
kirie e cherry: até o próximo capítulo! vocês não perdem por esperar!  
kirie: eu já li o resto da fic! mua-ha-ha  
cherry: a partir de hoje nós seremos SUAS ASSISTENTES PENTELHAS!  
-passa o caminhão das casas bahia-  
mily: **. . .  
**kirie e cherry: Então é isso povo do hell! até o próximoooo capítulo!  
mily: até que enfim! -coro de aleluias-  
alguém: que conversa hein? o.o'''''  
mily: BEIJOOOSS... deixem reviewwss pra deixar a autora e assistentes pentelhas felizesssss!  
kirie: pra poder ler as nossas conversas bakas de novo tem q deixa review  
alguém2: muito que alguém vai quere lê a conversa de vocês -hiper-gota- U.U  
cherry: CALA A BOCA que você NÃO é pago pra isso! ¬¬"" 

**Eu não vou postar o próximo capítulo até conseguir 5 reviews... (eu sei, sou má mesmo) então, é só apertar naquele botãozinho ali em baixo "Submit Review" e depois clicar em "GO" daí, escrever o que você achou da fic e desse capítulo, não importa! PODEM CRITICAR A VONTADE! mas EU PRECISO saber a OPINIÃO de VOCÊS caros e ADORADOS leitores!  
**


	6. Er Dividindo?

Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força  
by Mily McMilt

Capítulo 6

* * *

Er... Dividindo?

_Negrito Sirius Negrito/Itálico: Lílian/_

**Lily? Lily? APARECE DROGA!**

_Hã? Que? Sirius? Você aqui?_

**NÃÃOOO... o fantasma da Murta que geme...**

_**Nossa... como você mudou... ficou mais... máscula?**_

**Lily! Pelo amor de Merlin!**

_**O que você faz aqui Sirius?**_

**Bem... eu pensei em te ajudar com a narrativa... posso? – Cara de cachorro sem dono –**

_**Sirius, Sirius, você sabe, mas a sua carinha NÃO funciona comigo.**_

**POR FAVOR! –ajoelha implorando-**

**Não!**

**-beija o sapato- PORR FAVOOOOR!**

_**O que as suas fãs vão pensar depois de ver o famoso Sirius Black suplicando...**_

**Elas não precisam saber...**

_**Ok Sirius, você venceu! Pode narrar a história JUNTO COMIGO!**_

**BRIGADAAAA – Abraça –**

_**NÃO TÃO JUNTO!**_

**Ok... agora eu vou contar como foi na casa do Tiago sem a nossa ruivinha favorita!**

_**Chantagista!**_

Bem, depois que a Lil desapareceu eu e a Bek sentamos derrotados no sofá e juramos que iríamos tratar o Tiago friamente, já que não dava para ignorá-lo na própria casa, mas realmente essa era minha vontade. Depois de tudo que a ruivinha fez a ele eu não acredito que ele a tratou desse jeito.

- Hei Sirius, a Evans foi embora? – Foi o Pontas que perguntou.

- Sim Tiago, a LÍLIAN foi embora sim, por que se ela tivesse aqui ela iria com certeza, tecer um blusão de lágrimas para você. – Eu disse bem friamente. – Se bem que eu acho que nem isso você merece.

- É Sirius, mas tudo que eu fiz foi dizer umas boas verdades, só por que eu comecei a namorar a Sunny, ela inventa que tem essa quedinha por mim. – Tiago.

- Bem Tiago, se fosse uma quedinha... Mas ela é **apaixonada **por você desde o início do ano... E eu realmente acho que ela não merecia aquela frieza toda. Meu deus Tiago, a menina perdeu o pai não faz nem uma semana e meia! – Bek, eu concordei com tudo que ela disse.

- Mas ela mereceu.

- Não, ela não merecia. Eu até entendo que você tenha levado todos aqueles foras dela, mas como você dizia, ela era um _desafio, _você nunca disse nada mais do que isso. – eu falava – E quando ela se apaixona por você, você a trata como se ela fosse o ser mais desprezível da terra.

- Mas ela tentou separar eu e a Sun... – Tiago TENTANDO se defender.

- Sim ela tentou, mas você A SEPAROU do Diggory, do Prewett... Quer que eu continue? – Bek

- Não Rebeca, eu não quero, mas acho que ela não estava certa em... – Tiago não teve tempo de terminar.

- VOCÊ não pode achar nada, por que VOCÊ fez o mesmo com ela e ainda fez pior! – Eu defendendo a ruivinha. Que cavalheirismo de minha parte. Mas não deu tempo de continuar a discussão por que a SUNNY tinha acabado de chegar.

- TI! – A Longbottom se agarrou ao pescoço de Tiago. Que coisinha fofa. ECA! Acho que vou vomitar, Tiago: a vergonha dos Marotos... e eu achando que fosse o aluado por que ele é monitor...

- Sun... Bom Dia... – Tiago

- Hei, cadê a Evans? – A Longbottom perguntou.

- A Lil foi embora. – Falou Bek saindo da sala, e a segui por que não estava a fim de ficar vendo agarramento da Longbottom com o Tiago, meloso demais, repito: A decadência dos marotos!

Mais tarde naquele dia o Remo chegou e eu e Bek fomos contar a história a ele. Realmente ele pareceu bem chocado.

- Vamos até a casa da Lílian, passar o resto das férias com ela. – Remo, realmente, que cara inteligente, apesar de eu ser bem mais bonito.

- Ótima idéia Reminho... – Eu disse.

- Desculpe Siriuzito, mas só a Lil me chama de Reminho... – Remo

- E só a Lil me chama de Siriuzito.

- Vamos mandar uma coruja a ela. - sugeriu Remo.

_Querida Lil_

_Como você está? – Bek  
__Bem o motivo principal da carta é: NÃO AGUENTAMOS MAIS O PONTAS E QUEREMOS PASSAR O RESTO DAS FÉRIAS COM VOCÊ. – Sirius.  
__Nossa Sirius, que direto em? – Bek  
__Lil nos responda o mais rápido possível, por que o Tiago está uma mala! – Remo  
__Nós estamos morrendo de saudades – Bek  
__É, preferimos você ao Tiago agora... não que não preferíssemos antes! – Sirius  
__Beijos_

_Reminho, Siriuzito e Bekbek._

- Agora é só enviar. – Bek

- Bekbek? – Eu

- Sim, algum problema? – Bek

- Não, eu não sabia que a Lil tinha te dado um apelido também.

- Eu sou a melhor amiga dela há sete anos, acho que mereço um apelido!

- Bem, agora só nos resta esperar. – Remo

**Bem, se a Lily quiser narrar na casa dela... eu não me importo... além do mais uma pessoa tão linda merece destaque na história!**

_**EU JÁ FALEI, CHEGA DE CHANTAGENS! – bate o pé no chão –**_

'**Tá... tudo bem... não precisa se estressar... calma...**

Depois de um tempinho superei o que Tiago me disse, até que recebi uma coruja de umas pessoinhas bem interessantes, o qual respondi com rapidez. Peguei outro pergaminho e comecei a escrever:

_Reminho, Siriuzito e Bekbek.  
__CLARO que deixo vocês virem para cá, e adivinhem?  
__PETÚNIA NÃO ESTÁ!  
__Ah como estou feliz! Venham sim, o mais rápido possível, por favor...  
__Beijos da_

_Lilyzoca. _(Apelido que Sirius me deu)

Enviei a resposta e fui à sala de estar esperar. Minha casa não era muito grande, mas tinha cinco quartos (Um era o escritório, mas dava para alguém dormir lá), o quarto de minha mãe, o meu, o da Petúnia, e o de hóspedes: Bek ficaria em meu quarto junto comigo, e os garotos dividiriam o quarto de hóspedes. Perfeito.

Não muito tempo depois, eu ouço um CRACK e aparatam bem na minha casa.

- Lilyzoca – Sirius

- Bekbek, Reminho, Siriuzito... sabiam que é falta de educação aparatar na sala de estar dos outros? – Eu disse

- Lil... – Bek veio me abraçar, juntamente com Sirius e Remo.

- Tiago é um idiota. – Os três exclamaram juntos, no que me deu vontade de gargalhar.

- Bem, eu digo isso a ele desde o quarto ano, não? – disse, arrancando risos de todos.

Nos divertimos muito nesse tempo. Sirius e Remo pareciam encantados com as coisas trouxas, desde as fotos que não se mexiam, até a máquina de lavar e o aspirador de pó, a lâmpada foi a coisa que mais os impressionou. Adoraram o secador de cabelo. Até que chegaram as cartas de Hogwarts com o material do sétimo ano, então minha mãe levou a todos nós ao Caldeirão Furado depois fomos lá e batemos três pra cima... dois pro lado... três vezes com a ponta da varinha e entramos no Beco Diagonal.

- Aonde vamos primeiro? – perguntei.

- Bem, vamos a Floreios e Borrões, depois comprar vestes... – Começou Remo. Mas nesse instante a pessoa que eu menos queria encontrar naquele momento apareceu.

- Ora, ora, quem eu encontro... Possíveis TRAIDORES, Remo, Sirius, Rebeca e Lílian...

- Nossa Potter... Você por aqui? – falei.

- Sim Lílian, eu aqui... Como vocês eu também recebi as cartas de Hogwarts. – Ele falou num tom calmo – Eu queria saber por que vocês saíram aquele dia e só me deixaram essa carta:

_Caro Tiago Potter,_

_Quer saber? Nós desistimos Pontas, não agüentamos mais ver você e a Longbottom se agarrando pela casa e não agüentamos mais você fingir que a Lil não existe. Se ela fez alguma coisa realmente não foi por mal e você já fez pior. E ainda por cima, ela fez tudo aquilo por amor, e quer saber? Eu admito que eu e Remo também entramos nessa juntamente com Rebeca, por que nós achávamos que você MERECIA a Lílian, mas deu para ver que você não merece o amor que ela sente por você._

_Nós também estamos caindo fora, FORA, vamos à casa da Lil, e você não irá nos impedir, nós não agüentamos mais você fingir que sente algo pela Sunny, e não queremos mais esperar você se dar conta disso. Ou seja, não vamos esperar sua ficha cair. E quando você perceber, não ouse tocar em um fio de cabelo de Lílian, por que NÓS NÃO VAMOS DEIXAR._

_Ela não vai aceitar suas desculpas esfarrapadas, nós talvez, não aceitemos. Sei de tudo isso por que te conheço, OU achava que conhecia, mas deu para ver que não. Se você tiver um pingo de consideração pelos amigos nos encontre no Beco Diagonal assim que receber as cartas. _

_Remo Lupin, Rebeca Finnegan e Sirius Black._

Quando li a carta juro que não acreditei. Realmente aquilo não parecia ter sido escrito por Sirius, Remo ou Bek, aquilo realmente me deixou feliz, e comecei a chorar.

- Lil... O que aconteceu? – Perguntaram o Sirius e a Bek enquanto Remo encarava Tiago.

- Eu amo vocês... São os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter. – Disse entre lagrimas e soluços, nunca que eu esperaria isso deles.

- Ah Lilyzoca, o que a gente escreveu é a mais pura verdade. – Disse Sirius.

- É Lil, caso você não saiba... Nós somos seus amigos de verdade – Disse ela olhando de lado para Tiago – E nós te amamos de qualquer forma.

- Vamos parar com esse troço meloso, a Lilyzoca sabe que eu a amo do fundo do meu coraçãozinho, mas agora, vamos voltar ao assunto principal: Tiago tem consideração pelos amigos? – Disse Sirius, e nesse tempo todo mundo voltou o olhar para Tiago.

- É... Bem, namoradas vão e vem, mas melhores amigos são para sempre certo? – Disse ele.

- É, bem, mas quer dizer que você vai esquecer aquela baboseira e vai voltar a ser meu amigo? – Perguntei.

- Se você estiver disposta a me perdoar... E eu queria dizer que foi a Longbottom que me disse àquilo sobre você Lil, e ela me falou que você estava a ameaçando e coisa e tal. Mas assim que li a carta, terminei com ela. – Disse Tiago.

- Tiago... – Eu comecei e estendi a mão a ele. – Amigos?

- Se assim você quiser minha flor. – O Tiago me chamando de _minha flor_?

- Assim eu quero Tiaguito. – falei.

- Então esse é o apelido do Tiago? – Perguntou Remo.

Mas a pergunta não foi respondida por que nós saímos para comprar materiais. Depois de tudo isso, fomos tomar sorvete, foi quando Tiago disse que queria falar a sós comigo.

- O que foi Tiago? – Perguntei.

- Bem é que... Lil eu acho que ainda gosto de você. – Ele falou

- Bem Tiago... que mudança repentina hein? Sinto muito que você só tenha descoberto agora, mas o fato é que eu fiquei extremamente magoada com tudo que você fez e tudo que me disse, por ter acreditado em umazinha em vez de acreditar em mim! Eu ainda gosto de você. Mas você vai ter que provar que mudou. – Eu disse isso com um aperto no coração e sai dali, voltando à sorveteria deixando para trás um Tiago triste e confuso.

Depois fomos todos, inclusive Tiago, para minha casa para passar o resto das férias.

O que posso dizer desse final de férias?

- Eles conseguiram quebrar o aspirador de pó da minha mãe; conseguiram quase destruir a casa trocando a lâmpada (com a famosa frase: Quantos idiotas é preciso para trocar uma lâmpada?); deixaram a minha mãe histérica quando explodiram o micro-ondas; enfim: Merlin, eu mereço amigos tão desastrados?

**Hum... não?**

_**INTROMETIDO! Sai daqui!**_

Depois todos fomos para a plataforma nove e meia (Que ficava entre as plataformas nove e dez)

**NÃO DIGA!**

_**Sirius Black, para o seu bem, é melhor sair da minha frente em dez segundos! 1...2...3...4...5**_

**Já fui!**

No dia primeiro de setembro. Eu e Remo, que somos os novos monitores-chefes,escolhemos um vagão para colocar nossas coisas e fomos para o vagão dos monitores dar aos outros monitores as instruções. Depois quando fomos voltar ao nosso vagão, todos lá dentro deram uma desculpa e saíram, deixando a sós, eu e o Tiago.

- Nossa como foi para você armar tudo isso sozinho em Tiaguito? – Eu perguntei.

- Ah minha flor, foi fácil, mas não é o que nos interessa agora é? – Ele perguntou.

- Olha, eu não sei... O que nos interessa agora Tiago? – Eu falei

- Quem sabe isso? – Ele falou me puxando para perto dele, quando nossos lábios estavam a centímetros de distância, virei falando em seu ouvido.

- Olha Tiago... O que eu disse na sorveteria ainda está de pé. Ainda gosto muito de você, mas primeiro prove para mim que você mudou. – Soltei-me dele e voltei ao meu lugar, depois de um tempo uma menina com olhos safiras e loira (sinal de burrice, não que eu tenha preconceito com loiras viu? Mas, essa, realmente tem cara de burra), entrou na cabine.

N/A: - enquanto isso no camarim principal...

Sirius: Até que enfim! Acabou!

Lily: Ah Sirius, foi você que quis se meter e narrar o SEU ponto de vista da história.

Sirius: Mas você NÃO me disse que era TÃO cansativo assim!

Lily: Sinto muito, Siriuzito...

Mily: é... é... ela sente muito mas NÓS temos que concluir a história sabe?  
**PEÇO DESCULPAS A TODAS AS LOIRAS QUE ACOMPANHAM A FIC!** mas eu não pude resistir

Cherry: Ah, mas ela foi tão demais nesse capítulo! – olhos brilhando –

Kirie: COMPLÔ CONTRA O SIRIUS! Ò.ó9

Cherry: "Siriuzito", nãnãnãnã... lero-lero... P

Mily: NÓS TEMOS QUE TERMINAR!

Lily: Quem são vocês?

Mily: Bem, eu sou a AUTORA! AUTORA e essas malas são as minhas assistentes pentelhas!

Cherry: Obrigada pela parte que me toca... u.u

Sirius: Hum... Quer dizer que nós estamos aqui graças a você? – Olhando ameaçadoramente para a Mily –

Mily: Sim, sim, e pode agradecer de joelhos!

Cherry: Senhor Sirius e Senhorita Lily – papel e caneta na mão – podem me dar um autógrafo? – Toda emocionada –

Kirie: kuppo... u.uv – boceja, tédio mor –

Cherry: Chefinha, você pode me responder uma coisa? o.o – cutuca Mily –

Mily: Hum... o quê?

Cherry: Você contratou seguranças?

Mily: Não... por que?

Cherry: Por que tem uma sombra psicopata lá atrás com uma varinha ameaçadora apontada pra nós... – se esconde atrás da Mily –

Lily: TIAGOOOO! Por que você tá apontando a varinha para essas meninas tão caridosas e felizes?

Tiago: POR QUÊ? Vocês me deixaram de lado! LADO! LADO! LADO! E essas infelizes – "HEY" da Mily – me judiaram a fic inteira!

Cherry: Agradeça pela a gente não ter feito você ser azarado pelo SEBOSO!

Tiago: Não... não... tudo menos isso...

Sirius: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Mily: Siriuzito, esqueceu que o seu destino está em MINHAS mãos?

– estala os dedos e um monte de fãs saem correndo atrás dele –

Sirius: SOCORROOOOOOOO – voz distante –

Lily: Eu gostei de vocês... são... hã... más! n.n

Mily: nós más? imagina... impressão sua...

Cherry: é uma honra... – voz toda emocionada –

Kirie: Z...z...z...z – dormindo em cima de um banquinho pobretão de madeira –

Mily: É isso POVOOOOOO! Deixem reviews!

Cherry: - cara de cientista louca – SIM! E esperem para ver o Tiago sofrer mais! –risada maléfica e louca –

Kirie: Z...z...z...z...z

Tiago: socorro!

Mily: não te preocupa Tiaguito, eu não deixo elas aprontarem 'muito' com você.

Tiago: nossa, estou me sentindo BEM melhor – irônico –

Mily: Até o próximo cappp! XD – abanando e tentando consolar um Tiago deprimido enquanto a Cherry tenta acordar a Kirie e a Lily está xingando o Sirius-

**HAAAA, então esse cap foi mais feliz né? para todos os fãs da Lily, que não podem me matar agora (HAHAHA) a sorte dela melhoro um pouco nhé?**

não resisti a tentação de postar o capítulo... mas por favor povãoooooo, deixem reviews para a minha pessoa!  
prometo que posto o próximo capp na segundaaaa  
kissus


	7. Michelle Grent

Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força  
by Mily McMilt

Capítulo 7

* * *

Michelle Grent

_/negrito Sirius/negrito-itálico lílian/_

Paramos quando a loira de olhos azuis entra na cabine;

- Oi, meu nome é Michelle Grent, fui transferida de uma escola nos Estados Unidos... Hilthord... Posso sentar aqui com vocês? – Perguntou a garota que parecia mais uma Barbie Girl.

- Oi, pode sim viu, meu nome é Lílian Evans, e esse é Tiago Potter. Você vai entrar em que ano aqui em Hogwarts?

- Sétimo ano.

- Nossa, você vai estudar no mesmo ano que eu e Tiago. – Falei.

- Ah, uma nova colega! A menos que ela vá para a Sonserina.

- Er... O que é Sonserina? – A menina perguntou; entãoeu e Tiago fomos praticamente obrigados a explicartudo a ela.

Depois de um tempo Sirius, Bek, Remo e Pedro voltaram à cabine.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Sirius à garota, direto, ele, não?

- Meu nome é Michelle Grent, sou nova em Hogwarts, vou para o sétimo ano, e você é...?

- Sirius, Sirius Black... – Disse ele, cheio de si... hum, nada fora do normal por enquanto.

- Eu sou Rebeca Finnegan. – Disse Bek estendendo a mão à garota.

- E meu nome é Remo Lupin. – Disse Remo.

- Pedro Pettegrew.

- Vocês são colegas da Lílian Evans e do Tiago Potter? – Ela perguntou.

- Bem Michelle Grent, nós somos sim, todos aqui da Grifinória. – Falou Sirius com orgulho.

- É a casa dos corajosos, não? – Perguntou ela – Ah e podem me chamar de Michelle.

- Ok, Michelle, em que casa você pretende ficar? – Perguntei.

- Eu? Queria ficar na Grifinória ou na Corvinal... – Ela falou. Enquanto eu pensei bem assim: "_Uma loira querendo ficar na CORVINAL? Bem não que todas as loiras sejam burras, eu mesma conheço uma ou duas que não são, mas que eu lembre não tem loiras na Corvinal, acho que ela se daria melhor na Lufa-Lufa." (N/A: ME DESCULPEM TODAS AS LOIRAS!)_

Depois de ela nos contar sobre sua antiga escola nos Estados Unidos, prestei atenção e vi que ela lançava olhares a Tiago.  
Ah meu Merlin, era só o que faltava ela dar em cima dele.

Quando chegamos, Rúbeo Hagrid o guarda-caça da escola estava chamando os alunos do primeiro ano. Michelle despediu-se da gente e foi com eles. Foi tão estranho vê-la no meio daquele bando de pequenos. No caminho, falei ao Tiago.

- Olha Tiago... Já conseguiu outra admiradora... – Falei tentando ser indiferente.

- Lily, meu amor, você sabe que a única que me interessa é você... – Falou ele sério.

- Ah que lindo... – Falou Sirius irônico.

- Siriuzito você sabe que eu te amo não? Você está cansado de saber que eu só digo que gosto do Tiago por que eu tenho medo de declarar meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você. – Falei

- Ah Lilyzoca... Eu também te amo. Deixe o Tiago e vamos fugir juntos.

- Siriuzito, é claro que eu fujo com você...

- Então se você gosta dele, e ele de você... Por que vocês não estão juntos? – Sirius perguntou.

- Er... Coisa entre mim e a Lily, se você quer saber... – Falou Tiago.

- É sim... - Falei.

Vocês devem achar isso totalmente estranho não? Quer dizer, eu gosto dele, ele gosta de mim, mas eu quero que ele mude, eu quero ver o que ele chega a fazer por mim. Quero ver se ele está tão apaixonado quanto eu. Todo mundo diz, "Lily você pirou". É eu admito, não é à toa que me chamavam de "A doida da Evans" há um tempo atrás. Mas não, não pirei, eu só sonho demais com o príncipe no cavalo alado. História que as mães contam às filhas para elas pararem de chorar. Eu sei. Mas no meu caso quem me contou foi meu pai. Mas vou parar de contar essas historinhas de criancinhas e coisa e tal, quero uma prova do amor dele por mim, só isso...

Depois de a gente chegar, fomos todos ao salão principal ver a seleção dos pirralhinhos (Se bem que eu já estive no lugar deles), e por último Dumbledore falou:

- Temos uma aluna nova que foi transferida dos Estados Unidos à nossa querida Hogwarts, então ela será selecionada.

Michelle foi lá e sentou em um banquinho, a McGonagall colocou o chapéu seletor na cabeça dela. REALMENTE eu acho que foi a que mais demorou em toda a história de Hogwarts deve ter durado quase uma hora até que o chapéu gritou:

- GRIFINÓRIA. – E toda a mesa da Grifinória aplaudiu. Uns dando GRAÇAS A MERLIN... outros dando "Aleluias" e coisa e tal.

- Bem vinda à Grifinória. – Falamos nós todos em coro.

Depois do banquete o Dumbledore fez mais um discurso daqueles chatos para caramba, sobre a "importância de nos unirmos com nossos inimigos..."e eu e Remo fomos informar aos outros monitores as senhas.

**Lil, agora é minha vez!**

'_**Tá, é sua vez!**_

Bem, depois que a Lil e o Remo saíram, a tal de Michelle colocou as garras em Tiago.

- E então Tiago. Você tem namorada? – Disse ela.

- Bem, não oficialmente. – Tiago.

- AH... E quem é a garota? Eu conheço? – Ela perguntou levemente irritada.

- Na verdade, conhece sim. – Ele falou.

- Quem é ela? – Michelle desesperada, caro Merlin.

- Lílian Evans. – Falamos eu e o Pontas ao mesmo tempo.

- Aquela ruiva? Eu não acredito! Eu sou bem mais bonita do que aquelazinha... – Ela falou.

- Mas deu para ver que você é bem mais burra. – Eu murmurei e acho que ela ouviu.

- AH, escute aqui BLACK, não me compare com aquela ruiva por que eu sou bem melhor que ela.

- Escuta você! Se falar isso mais uma vez o seu último e primeiro ano em Hogwarts vai ser o seu PIOR pesadelo. – Defendi.

- Isso mesmo Michelle, se você mexer com a Lil, vai mexer com a gente também, um problema com um de nós, é com todos– Falou o Pontas, decidido. E a deixamos para trás, indo (Na verdade correndo) conversar com Bek sobre o time de Quadribol.

- Hei pessoal, será que a Grent não se perdeu? – A Bek falou isso quando nós estávamos no salão comunal.

- Olha Bek, ela falou muito mal da Lil... E realmente a gente não faz questão que ela seja nossa amiga. – Disse Tiago.

- E o que exatamente ela disse? – Bek perguntou daí falamos a ela tudo que aconteceu no corredor, a Bek prometeu avisar a Lily e nós avisamos o Remo.

No outro dia pela manhã acordamos e fomos encontrar as garotas no salão comunal da Grifinória para tomar café.

- Eu sabia que ela não era confiável. – Lily - aquele cabelo não é natural se querem saber...

- É, quer dizer, a Lil está certa... Meu deus, nós a acolhemos, (Ou tentamos) praticamente e ela chega falando da Lílian pelas costas. Eu não esperava isso! – Foi Remo, colocando a mão teatralmente na testa.

- Ninguém esperava. – Bek.

Depois que nós tomamos café e pegamos nossos horários fomos para a primeira aula: Transfiguração.

Nossa querida Minnie, que tem uma queda por mim, só não consegueadmitir...

**_Convencido!  
_Não, não, realista!**

... fez um discurso sobre os N.I.E.M.s e nós estávamos tentando transfigurar uma pedra em um acento sanitário. Eu, é claro, consegui sem nenhum esforço, era tão divertido não fazer nada pelo resto da aula! Na verdade eu ficava olhando para as garotas e elas suspiravam, a culpa é minha se eu sou mesmo irresistível? Depois que o Rabicho resolveu transformar a pedra dele em um mini-dragão que o deixou queimado e foi para enfermaria nós fomos para a aula de História da Magia. E comecei a passar bilhetinhos durante a aula.

_Sirius: Hei, Pontas, parece que a Grent não tira o olho de você...  
__Tiago: Eu sei Almofadinhas, eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer isso...  
__Lílian: Eu também não sei o que ele fez para merecer isso.  
__Remo: Essa aí ainda não vai dar boa coisa!  
__Rebeca: Eu vou concordar com eles.  
__Pedro: Pelo que o Remo me contou parece que ela não é muito legal...  
__Sirius: Acertou Pedrico, mas eu realmente não estou com um pressentimento muito bom sobre essa aí...  
__Remo: Desde quando você tem pressentimentos Almofadinhas?  
__Sirius: Remo isso não vem ao caso.  
__Lílian: Eu também não tenho um bom agouro sobre ela Siriuzito. Mas não vamos falar nisso agora.  
__Tiago: Hei Por que a Sônia Linn deu um grito?  
__Remo: Por que o Binns atravessou ela.  
__Pedro: Hei, a Grent vem vindo para cá.  
__Tiago: Eu sei, eu sei, vamos dar um fim nesse pergaminho.  
_- _Incêndio. _– Pontas sussurrou e o pergaminho pegou fogo.

TRIM. A aula acabou.

- Oi pessoal... – Disse a falsa da Grent.

- Tchau Grent. – A Lil falou e a gente foi embora. Acho que a Lil passa tempo demais comigo. Depois de um tempo, iniciamos uma conversa.

- Hei Lil, como anda minha lista? – Perguntei a Lily ignorando a cínica da Grent.

- Bem Sirius, nesses anos todos, ainda faltam 24 para bater o recorde do Gawen Diggory.

- Não acredito que foi um parente do Diggory que estabeleceu um recorde aqui em Hogwarts. – Bek

- Recorde do quê? – Pedro.

- De quantas garotas ele agarrou quando estava em Hogwarts. – Eu disse.

- E quantas foram? – Remo.

- 189... – Falou Lil.

- E a Lil está fazendo a lista para mim. Ainda vou deixar minha marca aqui.

- É... Não é que eu aprove esse tipo de coisa, já tentei convencer o Sirius, mas como não deu... – Lil

- Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles! - Tiago

- E então Lílian, quantas o Sirius já pegou até agora? – Pedro.

- Bem Pedrinho (o apelido da Lil para o Pedro), até agora foram 166, ele precisa de mais 24 pra bater o recorde. - Lil

- E quem será a próxima? – Bek.

- Acho que a Grent, ela pode ser falsa, mas é bem bonita...a gente podia aproveitar e pregar uma peça nela... que tal no fim de semana que vamos ter em Hogsmeade? – Eu disse

- Sirius... você tem cérebro afinal. – Bek.

- Há-Há-Há. Você é muito engraçada Bek... – Eu disse com sarcasmo.

- E falando em Hogsmeade... você gostaria de me acompanhar ruivinha? – Tiago.

- Vou pensar no seu caso... – A Lil falou.

N/A:

Mily: OI PESSOASSS! XD

Cherry: Acho que deram uma poção do morto-vivo pra kirie – sacudindo ela que nem uma louca que não acorda desde o último capítulo.

Tiago: - risada maléfica ao fundo –

Mily: hum... deviam ter dado veneno!

Cherry: 'tadinha... tentando matar a sua própria assistente pentelha?

Mily: Eu ainda tenho esperanças... – suspira -

Kirie: CHEGA DE AVACALHA COMIGO! #$¨&()!#$¨- acorda –

Cherry: nossa, acordou de repente? O.o eu já tava até chamando o Draco pra acorda ela!

Kirie: Draco... DRACO? ONDE? – tirando o fone de ouvido enquanto pessoinhas riam –

Mily: Hum, euela iachama ele... mas como você acordo... mas, não te preocupa, o lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito, Sirius tá aqui!

Sirius: Ah... mily, brigada, eu concordo com tudo que tu disse!

Lily: Convencido!

Tiago: caham! Hei! Eu estou aqui!

Cherry: A gente sabe!

Tiago: então por que tão me ignorando?

Mily: Por que tem uma aparição MUITO melhor no próximo capítulo, então CALA A BOCA e nos deixa ENCERRAR decentemente esse capítulo!

Lily: - emocionada – finalmente, alguém além de mim pra briga com ele e alguém além de mim que não sede aos encantos dele!

Mily: Lily, fofa, eu sei que sou perfeita... o que posso fazer?

Sirius: HEI! O convencido aqui SOU EU!

Mily: SIRIUS BLACK fecha essa boca por que o assunto não chegou aos traidores de sangue

Kirie que tirou os fones: - gota-mor –

Cherry com caderninho e caneta: se você continuar a brigar com a chefinha você será colocado na lista dos excluídos junto com o Tiago! – já anotando o Pedro – u.u

Mily: é mesmo, esqueceu que EU tenho o SEU destino nas mãos? – musica "I get the power" no fundo –

Tiago: como assim, eu estou na lista dos ignorados? NÃOOOOOOO

Lílian: Ai Tiaguito, relaxa vai! Ela não pode te matar!

Mily: claro que posso! Eu quero dar uma de J.Killer!

Cherry: - anotando a Kirie na lista dos ignorados – A preguiça está tomando a cabeça dela... VAI TRABALHA MINHA FILHA!

Kirie: - bocejando - -'-u.u-'- #$ &#¨! (off: desgraça de underline que não funciona!)

Cherry: ESSA NÃO FOI A EDUCAÇÃO QUE EU TE DEI! – chorando –

Mily: Cherry, fofa, não te estressa! ELA FOI ADOTADA!

Lily: GENTE! Isso não é assunto para discutir AQUI! Na MINHA fic

Cherry/Mily/Kirie: SORRY!

Tiago/Sirius: COMO TUA FIC?

Cherry: O estrelismo está tomando conta da pobre cabeça da Lily!

Mily: É influência do SIRIUS o.O'

Sirius: HEI? Eu estou bem quietinho no meu canto... o que eu fiz para merecer uma autora assim? O QUÊ? O QUÊ?

Mily: Ah... Siriuzito! Que drama vai! E não fala assim comigo se não eu posso... hum, acidentalmente escrever um destino trágico pra você!

Cherry: Bem Sirius, parabéns você foi para a lista de IGNORADOS! – rabiscando numa lista o nome do Sirius –

Mily: Bem, por HOJE é só, não percam, próximo capítulo:

Será que a Kirie é mesmo adotada?  
Quem será a próxima grande, linda e perfeita aparição? (não é o Sirius novamente)  
Quem será que vai para a lista dos ignorados?  
O que acontecerá com a Lílian e o Tiago?  
Ela, finalmente aceitará o convite dele?  
Quem será a mamãe da Kirie? E o papai?  
Cherry continuará a puxar o meu saco? (Tudo por um salário melhor!)  
Será que as pessoas vão ter paciência de ler tudo isso?  
Tudo isso no próximo capítulo!

Cherry: Vamos parar de fazer perguntas idiotas? ¬¬''

Mily: DEIXEM REVIEWS para a querida autora e suas assistentes pentelhas!**  
Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo, segunda-feira; pessoas é o seguinte, vou postaro próximo capítulo quarta ou quinta; por que? minhas aulas começam agora dia 15 UU e as minhas assistentes pentelhas foram embora e não sei se próximo capítulo vai ter elas de novo (viva! me livrei) xD  
mas é o seguinte, eu pretendo postar hoje ou amanhã uma nova fic (Dicionário dos Insultos) daí pra edita as duas fica complicaded, mas eu prometo fazer todo opossível!  
beijos da sua adorada autora;  
mily ;D**


	8. A Grande Decepção

**_- Fãs T/L não me matem depois desse capítulo, kissus -_**

_

* * *

_

_Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força  
by Mily McMilt_

Capítulo 8

* * *

A Grande Decepção

_/Negrito para o Sirius/Negrito-itálico para a Lílian/_

_**Sirius, pode narrar, só que em Hogsmeade eu vou querer participar também.**_

**Obrigado Ruivinha, linda, maravilhosa...**

_**Sirius! O que eu falei sobre chantagens?**_

Duas semanas depois, estava ainda tudo normal. Quer dizer, o nosso normal: Remo e Lílian estudavam feito uns loucos. Bek estava paquerando Fábio Prewett, eu estava agarrando garotas, só faltavam mais vinte para minha lista. A Grent não parava de dar diretas-indiretas ao Tiago, por isso, eu tinha que andar com ele toda a hora, não podíamos nos separar, e se a gente se separasse...

_**Eu matava o Sirius...**_

**Ah é.**

A ruivinha me matava, o que não aconteceu como vocês podem ver.(¬¬'') Mas o fim de semana em Hogsmeade estava se aproximando, e nosso plano estava infalível: nós iríamos atrair a Grent para casa dos gritos e depois iríamos pregar uns sustos nela. Nada de mais, é só uma Recepção Calorosa em Hogsmeade.

A Grent perseguia Tiago e eu, quase implorando ao Pontas para ir a Hogsmeade com ela. Eu sinto pena do Pontas, essa garota é muito chiclete. Mas aconteceu uma coisa boa: nós encontramos nossa pessoa favorita: Severo Snape, ou como diria eu, o Tiago, o Remo, o Pedro, a Bek e mais um monte de gente, menos a Lily, Seboso.

- Oi Seboso. – Eu disse. – Como foram as férias?

- Ótimas Black, por que graças a Merlin eu estava longe de você, do Potter e do Lobisomem. – Disse ele. Snape sabia que Remo era lobisomem por que uma vez eu estava com muita raiva dele e sem querer disse que ele deveria ir para o túnel que tem embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador que ele iria saber aonde nós íamos uma vez por mês. E ele foi. Até hoje me arrependo, por que se não fosse pelo Tiago, o Snape poderia ser mordido ou morto. Mas o tio Dumbie (Que é como eu chamo o Dumbledore) disse que se ele contasse isso para alguém, ele seria EXPULSO. Mas tudo bem, no fim das contas eles me perdoaram, e graças a Lílian, que a partir daquele momento, começou a ser minha amiga.

- E aí Seboso! – Falou Tiago, já pegando a varinha. E eu também peguei a minha, fizemos uns feitiços e logo depois o Seboso estava usando uma fantasia de coelhinho trouxa que eu tinha visto em uma revista, e o Pontas usou um feitiço para mudar a cor dos cabelos dele para Rosa, até que:

- TIAGO POTTER E SIRIUS BLACK. – Disse uma voz bem conhecida.

- Lil... Oi... Você por aqui... – Começou Tiago passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, a mania dele.

- DETENÇÃO! Pra sala da McGonagall AGORA! – Disse Lílian tendo um ataque de monitora-chefe.

- 'Tá bom Lily... vamos Almofadinhas?

- Bem, eu vou ter que pedir: PAREM COM ESSA CONFUSÃO NO CORREDOR. – Ela gritou.

- Ta bom Lil... – eu disse.

- E Snape, vá para a enfermaria, por favor. – Ela completou.

- Eu não quero receber ordens de uma Sangue-Ruim... – Mas não deu tempo dele completar por que o Tiago já tinha feito o feitiço do impedimento.

- Merlin, Tiago valeu por me defender... Mas eu sou bem capaz disso sozinha. Agora, por favor, parem com isso e levem o Snape à enfermaria. - disse a senhorita monitora-chefe!

Depois disso voltou tudo ao normal.

Na sala da Minnie:

- Eu não acredito que vocês já começam o ano assim! Eu pensei que já tivessem amadurecido vocês dois... eu realmente não acredito que vocês azararam o Seb... digo, Snape só por diversão.

Bem, eu disse que era só a Lily que chamava o Seboso de Snape, até a Minnie!

Depois de ganharmos detenções onde, teríamos que ajudar o Filch a limpar o salão principal durante o jantar, nada de grande coisa.

Tiago continuou implorando para Lil pensar logo sobre Hogsmeade até que:

- Bem, Tiago, eu só espero que você não se atrase amanhã... – A Lil falou e já ia subindo para o dormitório.

- Isso é um SIM? – Ele gritou.

- É. – Ela respondeu.

Meu deus, eu nunca vi o Tiago tão feliz da vida. Realmente, ele poderia se jogar da torre de Astronomia que ele morreria feliz.

_/Sublinhado para o Remo/Negrito para o Sirius/Negrito-itálico para a Lílian/_

Lily, Sirius... CADÊ VOCÊS?

_**Remo... REMINHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –corre e se joga em cima - Você aqui?**_

É... eu fiquei sabendo que vocês estão NARRANDO e não me chamaram... agora é a minha vez!

**Tá bom, o que o Lobinho quer, o lobinho terá...**

Sirius, não me incomoda!

_**Sirius! Ele tá de TPL! Droga, para de encher ele!**_

No dia seguinte todos nós estávamos felizes por que seria nossa primeira visita a Hogsmeade.  
O Tiago então, nossa, ele dormindo foi uma coisa totalmente engraçada ele ficava falando:

- Lil... oh Lil... Eu também...

_**Que bom eu saber disso.**_

Eu sei Lil, mas deixe-me continuar!

Nós, os marotos, estávamos no salão comunal esperando a Bek e a Lílian.

- Oi garotos! – Falou Lílian, que já tinha decido.

- Oi Lilyzoca! – Disse Sirius indo dar um beijo na bochecha da garota, fazendo Tiago se remoer de ciúme.

- Bom dia meu Lírio. – Esse era o Tiago todo meloso.

- Oi maninha. – Esse era eu. Eu trato a Lil assim, como irmãzinha desde que ela descobriu que eu era um lobisomem, e ela me ajudava muito, estava sempre na ala hospitalar me fazendo companhia. E dei também um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Oi Lil. – Esse era Pedro, que só acenou para ela e esta retribuiu o aceno.

- Onde está Bek? – perguntei, embora já soubesse que ela gostava de Sirius, eu gostava dela, mas se eu falasse a Lil ela iria dizer que era besteira.

- A Bek saiu mais cedo hoje, ela iria se encontrar com o Paul Pátil, da corvinal.

- Ah. – Eu falei, mas na verdade estava morrendo de ciúmes.

- Vamos meu Lírio? – Disse o Tiago.

- Tiago, se você não sabe, eu não sou o Seu Lírio. – Ela disse rindo.

- Só por que você não quer! – O Tiago disse.

Então nós fomos para Hogsmeade.

**Nãããooo nós fomos para a casa da chapeuzinho vermelho!**

_**Eu não sabia que você conhecia histórias trouxas Siriuzito!**_

**É... o que o tédio não faz pra uma pessoa...**

Eu detesto ser rude, mas DEIXEM-ME continuar!

- Aonde nós vamos? – Foi a primeira coisa que Lílian perguntou quando eles chegaram em Hogsmeade. – É que eu preciso fazer umas compras...

- Ah Lily, os garotos vão querer ir às lojas de logros, então eu vou com você por que eu preciso fazer compras também, depois nós nos encontramos no Três Vassouras. – sugeri.

- Eu achei uma idéia ótima. – Lil

- Eu não queria passar o nosso primeiro encontro tão longe de você, minha ruivinha. – Disse Tiago todo galanteador.

- Sinto muito, mas eu acho melhor você aproveitar para ir à loja de logros ZONKO's agora, por que eu quero fazer compras! – Realmente, quando a ruiva põe alguma coisa na cabeça, não tira mais.

- Ok, ok, Se fosse outra pessoa eu até discordava, mas como você é o irmão da Lil eu deixo. – Disse Tiago.

Então eu e Lily fomos fazer as compras, eu precisava de tinteiros e pergaminhos e ela precisava comprar vestes a rigor. Eu até perguntei para quê, se nós não teríamos baile esse ano. Daí ela me falou que eu iria ver àquela noite no salão principal. Eu deixei então. Quando nós estávamos indo ao Três Vassouras, a gente se deparou com uma cena terrível, para mim, e principalmente para Lily: Tiago agarrando Michelle Grent. Naquele momento eu vi que Lílian teria um ataque histérico. Eu rapidamente tirei as compras da mão dela.

- TIAGO JAMES POTTER, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Lílian berrou com todas suas forças. Consegui sentir a tristeza dela, conseguia ver que ela estava totalmente decepcionada. E rapidamente Tiago descolou o rosto da Grent e virou para nós.

- Lily, você... ela...não é nada do que você está pensando... – Ele começou.

- COMO NÃO É NADA DO QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO, EU VI TIAGO, EU VI! – Nessa hora, muitos que estavam ali pararam para observar a cena.

- Lily, eu... – Mas ela não o deixou continuar.

- Então era isso não? Você iria fazer comigo o que você faz com as outras, - Nessa hora havia lágrimas nos olhos dela. – iria me usar, e depois me trocar por outra não é? E eu que pensei que você tivesse mudado... Eu REALMENTE FUI UMA BURRA A ACREDITAR QUE VOCÊ TINHA MUDADO.

- Não Lily... Não é nada disso... – Ele falou e pelo visto estava tão triste quanto ela.

- Não Potter, realmente não é nada disso... Todas às vezes que você me falou que eu era especial, acreditei, todas às vezes que você dizia que gostava de mim, eu ACREDITEI. – Lil.

- Não Lil, eu não gosto de você, eu AMO você... – Ele começou.

- Se você me ama assim como diz? Por que estava agarrado nela? Não, nem precisa responder Potter, eu não sei por que não previ isso antes! – E dizendo isso ela saiu, não correndo, mas andando bem devagar, e fui atrás dela.

Eu tinha um meio de me comunicar com Sirius, eram espelhos de comunicação, foi uma de nossas invenções, nós quatro temosnaquele mesmo tempo puxei o meu e falei: Sirius Black.

- O que foi Remo? – O rosto do Sirius apareceu no espelho.

- Não tenho tempo de explicar, tem a ver com a Lil, o Tiago, e traição, ache a Rebeca, por favor, e venham correndo de volta ao castelo, na sala precisa. – Eu disse, e guardei o espelho de volta no bolso.

- Lil, em vez de irmos à torre da grifinória, eu acho melhor que a gente vá a outro lugar. – falei e ela logo concordou, com uma voz rouca.

Quando nós chegamos ao castelo eu fui à parede da sala precisa e passei por lá três vezes "Preciso de um lugar para acalmar Lílian" e então chegamos à sala que havia uma porção de doces, sorvetes, tinha dois sofás bem aconchegantes e uma cama de solteiro. Lílian me falou que queria dormir, para ver se assim ela esquecia o dia de hoje, falei tudo bem e fiquei olhando ela ir se deitar. Quinze minutos depois chegaram Sirius e Bek.

- O que foi que aconteceu Remo? – Bek perguntou olhando para Lílian que estava com a cara toda inchada e dormindo.

- Sentem-se que eu conto tudo. – Eu disse, no que eles se sentaram em um dos sofás, enquanto eu sentei no outro.

- Pode nos contar agora Aluado? – Sirius perguntou. – O que aconteceu com a Lil? – Ele estava preocupado mesmo.

- Ela viu Tiago agarrando a Michelle Grent quando nós estávamos indo ao Três Vassouras. Realmente eu não consigo entender esse comportamento do Tiago! – Eu disse.

- O Tiago estava agarrando a Grent enquanto vocês faziam COMPRAS? – Sirius perguntou enquanto assenti com a cabeça. – Eu juro que vou quebrar a cara dele!

- Espera Sirius, nós precisamos ouvir a versão do Tiago primeiro. – Eu disse.

- Não há o que ouvir, Tiago estava num encontro com a LÍLIAN e ele estava se agarrando com a Grent! Não tem como cometer um erro desses! – Essa foi Bek.

- Tem sim... Principalmente por algumas razões: Feitiço Ilusório, ou até o _imperius,_Poção Polissuco ou se ela for uma metamorfomaga...

Os outros ficaram pensando por um momento até que:

- Vamos ouvir as razões do Tiago. – Sirius. Depois disso, Sirius levou uma Lily adormecida à torre da Grifinória acompanhados por mim e Bek.

_**POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO ME DEIXARAM PARTICIPAR EM HOGSMEADE?**_

**Porque o Lobo mau quis narrar.**

_**AFFE... Tudo bem, dessa vez eu até perdôo, só porque o Remo é meu irmãozinho querido.**_

N/A: - em quanto isso nos bastidores...

Mily: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA... como eu sou má! – risada maléfica –

Lily: realmente, o que eu fiz para merecer uma autora assim?

Mily: LÍLIAN! O que eu disse sobre a minha lista negra?

Lily: bem... você falou sobre uma lista de ignorados...

Mily: - remoendo de raiva – MORRA Lílian!

Lily: me mate então!

Mily: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... vou sim, dar uma de J.Killer!

- risada maléfica -

- pega a varinha do bolso da Lily –

Lily: o que você vai fazer? o.O

Mily: AVADA KEDAVRA! Ops... essa varinha tá com defeito ou o quê?

Lily: também, você é TROUXA! Uma trouxa bem trouxa se quer saber!

Mily: LILY! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR!

Lily: HAHAHA... trouxa, trouxa, trouxa...

Mily: aháááááá, mas eu tenho isso aqui! – tira do bolso um saco com pó e atira fazendo tudo ficar escuro – pó escurecedor importado direto do Peru – Gemialidades Weasley.

Lily: droga... FAZ ISSO PÁRA!

Cherry vem correndo com um extintor de incêndio: HÁ

Mily: CHERRY! ESTÁ DEMITIDA! – toda branca -

Cherry: NÃÃOOOO... o que eu vou dar de comer para a minha filha adotiva?

Sirius que acabou de chegar: UM FANTASMA! AHHHH SOCOOORROOO!

Mily: Sirius seu idiota, SOU EU!

Remo: Deixa que eu ajeito isso! – diz um feitiço e a Mily fica limpa.

Mily: REMOOOOOOO... me dá um autógrafo – na maior emoção – AHHH o Remo é a pessoa mais perfeita da fic! REMOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remo: ahh... obrigada!

Mily: mesmo ele sendo um lobisomem! Ah... Cherry, está contratada novamente!

Cherry: Por quê?

Mily: Limpa essa bagunça – aponta para o estúdio branco.

Cherry: agora eu me DEMITO! E vou fugir com o Remo! – abraça ele pelo pescoço.

Mily: SAIII ele é MEUUU

Cherry: MEU

Mily: MEU

Cherry: É MEUUUUUUU

Mily: SEGURANÇASSSSSSSS! – Um monte de sonserinos metidos a besta entram e levam a Cherry.

Cherry: TU É PARENTE DO TIOO VOLDIEEEE QUE EU SEI! EU VO DENUNCIAAA

Mily: aff... desisto!  
Bem, por hoje é sÓ!  
Hum... quem será o pai da Kirie?  
O que será da Lily?  
O que será que vai acontecer com o Tiago?  
O que será que vai acontecer com o nosso, lindo, maravilhoso, lunático, lobo, perfeito, E MEU Remo?  
O que é que vai acontecer com o Sirius? Ele quebrará o recorde de Gawen? Ele conseguirá agarrar todas aquelas garotas?  
E, finalmente, será que alguém que se preze vai ler isso até o fim?

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

kissus  
_**Olhem, ESPEREM PRA VER O PRÓXIMO CAPP ANTS DE ME MATAR!**_


	9. Vai ouvir por bem, ou por mal

_Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força  
_by Mily McMilt

_Capítulo 9_

_

* * *

_

_Vai ouvir por bem, ou por mal..._

**LILYZITA! Minha vez! **

_**Tá bom Sirius.**_

**Obrigada Lily! Você é linda, maravilhosa sabia?**

_**Mais chantagens como essa e você vai parar ali ó – aponta para a lixeira.**_

Depois de deixar a Lílian no quarto com Bek, eu e Remo fomos ao nosso dormitório esperar Tiago, e para a nossa surpresa, ele já estava lá.

- Pode ir se explicando... – comecei.

- Bem Sirius, eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu, em um momento eu estava beijando a Lílian e no outro a Grent apareceu! – Disse o Tiago igualmente surpreso.

- Bem, nos conte o que aconteceu. – Disse o Remo.

- Saímos da loja de logros e fomos à Dedosdemel certo? – assenti. – Depois você foi ao Três Vassouras e eu te disse que iria esperar a Lil e o Remo. – assenti novamente. – Uns cinco minutos depois foi bem assim:

_Eu estava à frente dos três vassouras quando ouvi uma voz me chamando._

_- Tiago! – era a Lily._

_- Cadê o Remo, vocês não iam fazer compras? – Achei estranho o modo como ela andava, ainda por cima o jeito dela. E ela estava SEM as compras._

_- AH, deixe o Remo para lá Tiago. – E dizendo isso ela me agarrou._

_Depois disso a Lílian berrou meu nome, abri os olhos, e quem estava me beijando era a Grent!_

- Depois vocês sabem o quê aconteceu! – Disse o Tiago.

- É Tiago, mas o problema vai ser explicar isso a Lílian, você acha que ela vai esquecer tão fácil? Não, aquela lá é mais cabeça-dura que você. – Disse Remo.

- Isso é verdade, nós precisamos descobrir a verdade sobre a Grent, eu não sei por que, mas acho que não foi uma poção Polissuco ou um feitiço ilusório. – Eu disse.

- Mas por que você acha isso Almofadinhas? – Tiago.

- Por que a Poção Polissuco demora dois meses para ser preparada, e pelo visto a Grent não é muito boa em poções. – Disse Eu.

- E o feitiço Ilusório? – Tiago perguntou.

- É preciso que a outra pessoa seja muito fraca, e você Tiago, consegue resistir totalmente à maldição _Imperius_. – Remo

- É verdade, eu tinha pensado nisso também, nas nossas probabilidades, talvez, só talvez, ela seja uma metamorfomaga. Mas não tenho certeza. – Disse eu.

- Quanto a isso nós vamos ter que descobrir. Tive uma idéia! Os arquivos do escritório do Filch! – Tiago.

- É uma boa idéia Tiago, mas como vamos conseguir ir até lá, e ficar tempo o bastante para descobrir alguma coisa sobre a Grent? – Remo

- PIRRAÇA! – sugeri.

* * *

- Pedro você tem certeza que entendeu o plano? – Tiago.

- Tenho Tiago, não se preocupe com nada. – Pedro.

- E você Sirius, falou com o Pirraça? – Remo

- Falei sim, ele disse que vai colaborar se eu der um estoque de bombas de bosta pra ele.

- Okay então, vamos começar a agir em cinco minutos, tudo pronto? – Tiago.

- Pronto. – Respondemos nós: Pedro, Remo e Eu.

O Plano era o seguinte: Pirraça concordou em colaborar com a gente distraindo o Filch com Bombas de Bosta, o Pedro iria ficar embaixo da capa da invisibilidade do Tiago vigiando a porta e assustando a todos que passavam por lá com mais bombas de bosta, Eu, o Remo e o Tiago iríamos ficar dentro da sala procurando os arquivos.

Pirraça de repente apareceu jogando bombas de bosta por todo o canto, chamando a atenção de Filch.

Enquanto o _poltergeist _levava Filch para o outro lado do castelo, os marotos entraram em ação: Rabicho ficou do lado de fora com a capa de invisibilidade e um estoque de Bombas de Bosta caso alguém indesejado passasse pelos corredores. Remo, eu e Tiago entramos na sala de Filch, e começamos a procurar por Grent, até que:

- Pessoal, olhem o que eu achei nessa caixa aqui. – Eu disse apontando para uma caixa: _Arquivo secreto_

- O que foi? – Disse Remo enquanto Sirius lhe entregava duas fichas: _Ninfadora Andrômeda Tonks e Michelle Anastácia Grent._

- São as únicas metamorfomagas da escola, uma é minha priminha Tonks e a outra... Acho que já encontramos nossa culpada... – Eu.

- Eu... MATO... A... GRENT... – Tiago.

- Tiago eu tenho uma idéia melhor, vamos AGORA para o dormitório das garotas. – Disse Remo.

- O que nós vamos fazer Remo? – Perguntei.

- Não é óbvio? Vamos mostrar a ficha à Lily! – Disse Tiago antes de Remo abrir a boca.

Então nós saímos da sala de Filch, entramos embaixo da capa de invisibilidade e fomos em direção da torre da grifinória.

_**Siricutico! Minha vez seu chantagista de uma figa!**_

Eu estava totalmente chateada com o que aconteceu. Quando acordei Bek me contou o que tinha acontecido e me falou também que o Sirius tinha me carregado até lá.

- LILY VOCÊ TEM QUE OUVIR AS RAZÕES DELE! – Bek já estava gritando.

- Bek, está bem, vou ouvir as razões dele, mas espera até amanhã, eu estou totalmente cansada e indisposta para gritar com alguém...

- Como você quiser Lil...

Depois eu e Bek passamos o resto da noite conversando animadamente por que o nosso querido Dumbledore tinha anunciado um **BAILE** de máscaras!

- Como você sabia Lil? – Perguntou Bek olhando bem curiosa para mim.

- Bem... Er... Eu sem querer ouvi a professora Minerva e o Dumbledore conversando hoje pela manhã e ele me fez prometer que eu guardaria segredo até a noite. Aproveitei que estava em Hogsmeade e comprei minha roupa. Mesmo que ainda tenha um fim de semana em Hogsmeade antes do baile, eu com certeza consegui uma das roupas mais lindas.

- Que bom... espera, que barulho é esse? – Bek disse, e realmente estávamos escutando passos bem apressados subindo as escadas. DE REPENTE a porta do quarto abre e nós nos deparamos com quatro pessoas: Sirius, Remo, Pedro e Tiago.

- O que vocês querem aqui? – Eu perguntei tentando não gritar, enquanto as outras meninas olhavam para cá, e a Grent estava com um brilho nos olhos.

- Lil, por favor, não grite, só queremos que você ouça, por favor, você vai ter que ouvir por bem ou por mal! – Remo falou bem sério.

- 'Tá bom, mas dá pra me explicar por que vocês estão em um dormitório feminino às dez da noite? – Eu perguntei.

- Para lhe mostrar isso! – Disse Tiago erguendo um pedaço de pergaminho que para mim parecia uma ficha. – Leia em voz alta, por favor.

- Se você insiste... "_Michelle Anastácia Grent – Metamorfomaga"..._ o QUÊ significa isso Grent? – Eu olhei para ela que parecia se encolher.

- Er, bem Lílian não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Disse ela.

- Lílian, antes que você comece a gritar – O Remito murmurou um feitiço que eu não entendi. – Pronto, pode gritar agora.

- SUA MEGERA, EU NUNCA PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE TÃO BAIXA A PONTO DE SE TRANSFORMAR EM MIM SÓ PARA BEIJAR O TIAGO! – Eu gritei com todas minhas forças. – Você é tão baixa que me dá nojo!

E Por incrível que pareça, a garota saiu correndo do dormitório. E depois me virei para Tiago.

- Desculpa, eu te tratei tão mal aquela hora e bem... Eu... – Não tive tempo de continuar por que ele me calou com um beijo, enquanto todos os presentes aplaudiam.

- Lily... Você não sabia... Se eu me encontrasse na mesma posição que você eu faria a mesma coisa. – Ele disse com um sorriso que só ele sabe fazer. – E eu fui até o fundo disso, coloquei meus melhores amigos em risco sabe por quê? Eu te amo Lil.

- Eu... Também te amo Tiago. – respondi, no que ele me deu mais um beijo, seguido de mais aplausos.

- Hum, Lil, você quer ir ao baile comigo? – Ele perguntou.

- Hum... Deixe-me pensar... – fingi que pensava só para ver a cara dele. – Eu adoraria ir com você.

- Tá bom, o PESSOAL, será que dá para parar de melação?

- Sirius você está é com ciúmes. – Tiago falou.

- Ah Siriuzito... Não precisa ficar triste você sabe que eu só digo que gosto dele – Disse apontando para o Tiago. – Por que eu tenho medo de demonstrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você...

- Ah Lilyzoca... Vem cá e me dá um abraço. – E Sirius me puxou para perto dele e me abraçou, nesse momento vi que o Tiago estava morrendo de ciúmes. – Não se preocupa Pontas, tem para você também. – Sirius me soltou e correu para abraçar Tiago.

- Ai Sirius, me solta, você sabe que eu gosto da Lílian.

- BEM eu acho que a menos que vocês queiram levar uma suspensão, é melhor vocês voltarem aos seus dormitórios. – Eu disse.

- Ah Lílian, agora que a gente ia aproveitar? – Sirius falando num tom divertido. – 'Tá bom, vamos embora marotos!

**Tchau Lilyzoca, agora é minha vez!**

Hei, por que só vocês dois é que estão narrando?

_**Por que você não pediu para narrar antes Reminho... E por que eu QUIS narrar...**_

É, mas eu queria narrar o plano... (voz chorosa)

**SE FERROU, agora é minha vez.**

A gente saiu do quarto das garotas (eu estava magoado, esperava encontrar alguma garota em trajes, hum, menores...).

_**Que mente poluída em Sirius...**_

**Ah... Antes de qualquer coisa eu sou um maroto...**

Eu também sou um maroto, mas devo dizer que estava bem mais preocupado com meus amigos do que com garotas em trajes menores.

**Mas você também estava preocupado com isso... Seu lobo safado!**

_**VAMOS PARAR OS DOIS E DEIXEM O SIRIUS CONTINUAR!**_

Sirius/Remo: **Falando assim até parece minha mãe.**

A cara de Tiago, digamos que, ele podia se atirar mil vezes da Torre da Astronomia, nossa, ele parecia que ia dar pulinhos de alegria a qualquer hora.

* * *

**N/A: oi pessoal! aqui ó, desculpa a demora, mas eu tava viajando e esse capítulo ainda não tava totalmente pronto para ser postado... mas em conpensasão eu trouxe uma entrevista com uma grande escritora q está se revelando GRANDE mesmo: Mih Ciccone!**

Mih, quais os seus planos para futuras fics? – mily -

bem, devo dizer que estou trabalhando em algumas idéias, mas eu gosto mesmo é de H² um casal freqüente nas minhas fics. e elas são bem dramáticas, mas as minhas personagens não sofrem tanto quanto a lily... – Mih Ciccone.

finalmente! Alguém que concorda comigo! - Lily

hum, ok, mas então o seu shipper favorito é Hermione/Harry né? - mily

siiim, eles são os mais fofos... e como nunca vai acontecer no livro, me contento com as fics o.O – Mih Ciccone

hum, e de ler? Quais os shippers que você mais gosta? – Mily -

de todos. a historia só precisa ser boa. mas eu não gosto muito de algumas fics slash, porque os autores se perdem nos casais. snape e dumbledore por exemplo.. me poupe – Mih Ciccone

Eu sei como é, tenho a mesma opinião, mas de onde você tira as idéias? elas simplesmente vêm na hora, ou você as desenrola aos poucos? - Mily

Eu demoro bastante pra ter a idéia final, mas eu vou escrevendo... a minha próxima fic, por exemplo, já tá mais ou menos esquematizada, mas ainda falta! Eu sempre planejo o que fazer e vou escrevendo... normalmente é isso.

Por sinal, diz pro sirius que eu aceito ajudar ele a quebrar o recorde ;) – Mih Ciccone

- Sirius manda beijinhos para Mih -

Como é a sua próxima fic? já tens aproximadamente um resumo? - Mily

sim. é o ultimo ano de hogwarts pra harry&cia e dumbledore morreu. temos os casais do 6º livro. harry/gina, rony/lilá e a mione sozinha. hogwarts fecha depois de dois meses e eles vao morar com os weasley. e aí teremos muita aventura romance lágrimas e tudo mais... mas é uma honra tá aqui respondendo as perguntas da população em uma fic de tanto prestigio – Mih Ciccone

e suas outras fics? – Mily -

bom, eu já escrevi uma slash gina/mione que eu nao terminei e uma pós hogwarts h²...essa pós hogwarts é bem interessante, se chama Sombras do Amor... e eu to pensando em alguma coisa "marotos" – Mih Ciccone

belo termo, eu concordo, amooo os marotos e você tem que escrever uma fic sobre eles! só quem tenta sabe o quanto a gente se diverte ;D - Mily

ISSOOOOO! Vamos ficar numa fic com a MIH! Ela é bem melhor que a Mily... – Sirius

SIRIUS! Isso não é coisa pra falar da nossa autora! – Remo

Você só fala isso por que ela não te ferra, aliás eu andei olhando o script e... – Lily

Eu vi o Script Lily, agora, vamos deixar ela continuar com a entrevista, por favor? – Remo corado.

pode deixar. marotos é mais complicado porque não tem livro pra se basear direito, mas é a tua imaginação apenas. – Mih Ciccone

por isso é mais divertido - Mily

um projeto futuro com certeza – Mih Ciccone

vocês tem a maravilhosa one-shot Sombras do Amor – Mih Ciccone

viva, e para encerrar, qual o seu personagem favorito em toda a saga Harry Potter, ou em fics, ou como você os imagina...? – Mily meio que enrolada com a própria pergunta.

meu personagem favorito? pergunta difícil o.O acho que a Hermione, porque ela é super inteligente, mas as vezes ela satura. e o Sirius também. eles são ótimos. menos como casal (acreditem eu já li uma fic que era "romance" e o shipper eram os dois: uma putaria o.O). amo eles porque eles ajudam o pobre harry e são sagazes e cortam as pessoas, mas não por mal e eles são LINDOS

e eu também amo o cameramen das fics da mily – Mih Ciccone

que ótimo, mais uma coisinha, o que você tem a dizer a todas as pessoas magníficas que pararam para ler a entrevista? - Mily

MUITO BRIGADA, LEIAM AS MINHAS FUTURAS FICS E DEIXEM REVIEWS. OBRIGADA TAMBÉM A MILY QUE ME CEDEU ESSE ESPAÇO E TAMBÉM AGRADEÇO À MADONNA PELA TRILA SONORA E PELO SOBRENOME, À TRINNY&SUSANNAH PELO MEU VISUAL E AO QUE NOS PERMITIU EXPRESSAR-NOS. TAMBEM AGRADEÇO AO BILL GATES QUE INVENTOU A MICROSOFT E AO CARA QUE INVENTOU A INTERNETE. E A J. KILLER ROWLING TAMBÉM. E AOS LEITORES QUE LERAM TODOS OS AGRADECIMENTOS. E OS QUE NÃO LERAM TAMBÉM. MUCHAS GRACIAS – Mih Ciccone

eeeeeee... CORTA, perfeito, perfeito! – câmeramen da Mily

hohohoho - Mih

eu sei, baby! – mily que se larga no sofá e pisca para o câmeramen.

claro, olha a entrevistada. nao podia dar errado! – Mih Ciccone

- beijo no câmera man -

claro que não, ainda mais uma pessoa que me AMA - Sirius

Sirius, deixa de ser convencido... - puxa pela orelha - Lily

sirius ruleeeeia. -beijo no sirius- Mih Ciccone

MIH, amooor, você quer mesmo me ajudar a quebrar o record né? - Sirius

SIIIM MEU CATOLÃO - Mih

eu estou aquiii! - Tiago

eu sei fofo, mas alguém se importa? - mily

rá! pra que o Tiago quando temos o sirius? – Mih Ciccone

pois é, mas eu ainda prefiro o Remo - pisca diretamente para o remo que cora - mily

pode ficar ele é querido, mas não é tãããão lindo gostoso e perfeito como o sirius - Mih

O QUÊ? eu não sou o preferido da autora? - Sirus agora olhando ameaçadoramente aluado- também te amo mih, amor! eu sei que sou...

ai, meu merlin, onde, eu pergunto, onde eu fui arrumar um amigo tão convencido...mas eu ainda prefiro o tiaguitoo... - Lily

Lily, o que você viu nesse... veado? - Sirius

É CERVO porra! - Tiago que leva um tabefe da lily por dizer uma palavra tãão feia assim

SEM VIOLÊNCIA NA MINHA FIC, e sem palavras feias também - Mily fuzila o tiaguito com olhar

úi meeedo - Mih Ciccone

uma música começa a tocar... (Hung up da madonna o hit do verão) - Mih

--CANTA E DANÇA IGUAL AO CLIPE--

oooh, o SIrius começa a fazer strip pra nós - Mily

UUUUHUUUUUL MÁS QUE BARRIGUINHA SARADA EEIN? - Mih

OHOOOMMM, gostooosoo, gostooosoo, gostooosoo - multidão de fãs enfurecidas do lado de fora do camarim.

- Sirius puxa Mih e os dois começam a dançar-

UHUL

morram de inveja fãs barangas. – Mih Ciccone e Sirius requebrando na pista lol.

bem, por hoje é só! – Mily. - deixem reviews meus preciosos (uh parece velha falando assim xDD) beijooos  
**N/A: é... espero que tenham gostado da entrevista! para quem perguntou, sim, eu consegui me livrar de Cherry/Kirie por um capítulo! ooh tô feliz xD  
well pessoal! leiam essa fic, comentem, leiam dicionário dos Insultos, comentem, leiam Gelado como a neve, quente como o sol, comentem e leiam apenas um começo e COMENTEM!  
beijooos ;D**


	10. Baile de Máscaras

_Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força  
_by Mily McMilt

_Capítulo 10_

_

* * *

_

Baile de Máscaras.

**_Bem, agora eu vou narrar e ai de vocês que não deixem..._**

Nossa... eu não quero ver a Lily irritada... ela normal já é demais para um pobre e coitado que nem eu... OUVIU Siricutico?

**Tá bom, tá bom... – Senta em um banquinho e faz uma cara de concentrado olhando pra Lily**

O professor Dumbledore tinha nos dito que o baile iria ser no dia das bruxas e que teríamos um fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Michelle Grent ainda não havia desistido de Tiago, e a partir de agora eu não saio mais do lado dele. Por incrível que pareça sempre que eu estou ao seu lado ela dá meia volta e vai embora.

- Hã, Tiago, quantas vezes ela te convidou pra ir ao baile com ela? – perguntei.

- Bem Lil, foi só uma, e depois que eu disse que ia com você, ela parece que teve um troço. Mas vive passando por mim e por Sirius, soltando risinhos toda vez que me vê... – Ele disse sorrindo.

Bem nós não estávamos namorando, nem sequer ficando, nada disso, eu disse a ele que o nosso encontro seria reconsiderado no baile. Pobrezinho, eu estou acabando com ele. As semanas foram andando e eu disse a Tiago que não iria a Hogsmeade sobre circunstância alguma e que se ele visse alguma "Lílian" no caminho não era para prestar atenção.

- Sirius, Bek, Remo e Pedro, se aquela megera se aproximar de Tiago, Sirius você agarra ela. – Eu estava dando as instruções para o passeio de Hogsmeade deles.

- E se ela falar mal de você eu estou autorizada a jogar qualquer feitiço nela certo? – Bek.

- Certo.

**Posso contar como foi o passeio a Hogsmeade? POSSO? POSSO? – parecendo uma criança de cinco aninhos de idade -**

Pode, eu acho.

_**Pode sim Sirius... mas...**_

**Eu já sei, depois é sua vez! – Dá um enorme sorriso e abre a boca pra falar. -**

Bem depois de receber as ordens da ruivinha nós fomos a Hogsmeade.

- Bem Sirius antes de qualquer coisa nós temos que comprar as vestes para hoje à noite. – Remo.

- Depois nós vamos comprar mais um estoque bombas de bosta por que o Pirraça acabou com o nosso.

- Depois eu quero comprar doces na Dedosdemel. – Bek.

- E eu quero comer no Três Vassouras. – Tiago.

O dia foi bem tranqüilo e no fim da tarde eu e Remo estávamos precisando ir no empório das corujas comprar uma caixa de avelãs para as nossas e o Pedro precisava ir à loja de animais mágicos por que o sapo dele morreu.

- Tudo bem gente, a _Grent _não apareceu ainda, duvido que ela apareça. Podem ir que eu tomo conta de Tiago. – Bek. Se bem que ela falou aquele _Grent_ meio estranho.

- Tudo bem então. – respondemos e cada um tomou um rumo, Remo e eu estávamos chegando perto do empório quando...

- SOCORRO. – Disse uma voz feminina abafada.

- Eu conheço essa voz Sirius, é a Bek... – Remo disse, e falando isso ele foi até uma lata de lixo ali perto, destampou-a, e ali estava Bek, amarrada.

- Bek... Aqui... Isso quer dizer que o Tiago... SIRIUS, corra até o Tiago agora! – Remo disse gritando, e eu fui.

"A Bek falsa só pode ser a Grent, tinha certeza" Falava para mim mesmo que podia ser tarde demais e a Grent podia ter agarrado Tiago, até que me veio uma idéia. Peguei o espelho do bolso e falei: TIAGO POTTER. O rosto de Tiago apareceu no espelho.

- O que aconteceu Sirius? – Tiago me olhava confuso.

- Bem TIAGO, a Bek que está com você, não é a Bek.

- Você é mais inteligente do que aparenta Sirius. – Uma voz feminina vinha do espelho. Oh não, eu corri o mais rápido que pude, Tiago me disse antes da Bek-Falsa aparecer, que a Bek tinha o levado para uma ruazinha ao lado da Dedosdemel, eu estava perto, só espero que o Tiago ainda não tenha caído nas garras daquela megera.

- TIAGO! – gritei quando cheguei na ruazinha e percebi que a garota estava tentando agarrar o Tiago sem muito sucesso, ENTÃO me lembrei das palavras de minha mestra sábia e bondosa: Lílian. "Se aquela megera se aproximar de Tiago, Sirius você agarra ela!"

Então foi o que fiz, cheguei e a agarrei.

- BLACK, o que pensa que estava fazendo? – Ela berrou.

- Desculpa Grent, mas eu tenho ordens superiores de proteger meu amigo, e nesse momento foi a única que me passou pela cabeça. – Eu disse com um "sorriso maroto"

- Você é um nojento Sirius! – Ela disse a mim.

- E você é uma megera, Grent. E toda a vez que você insultar qualquer um dos meus amigos e se aproximar menos de dez metros de Tiago... Eu vou te agarrar.

Ela apenas bufou de raiva e saiu correndo de lá. Depois de um tempo o Remo, a Bek verdadeira e o Pedro chegaram.

- Então Almofadinhas segurou ela a tempo? – Remo.

- Ah sim, ele chegou a tempo e ainda fez um "pacto" com ela. – Tiago.

- Que seria...? – Bek

- Toda a vez que ela insultar um de nós ou chegar a menos de dez metros do Tiago, eu vou agarrá-la. – Eu disse.

- Boa Almofadinhas! – Disse Pedro.

- É realmente aí vai um motivo para ela querer se afastar... – Disse Bek seguido de uma gargalhada irônica minha.

- Bem vamos embora? – Tiago.

- É vamos, senão a Lílian vai ter um troço... – Bek.

_**Meus amigos, companheiros e Sirius, é a minha vez! **_

Durante à tarde fiquei trancafiada na biblioteca por que não tinha ninguém no colégio além dos alunos de primeiro e segundo ano; todos estavam em Hogsmeade.

- Hum cinco horas, eu acho melhor ir esperar o pessoal lá em baixo. – Eu falei comigo mesma. TUDO BEM eu declaro: SOU MALUCA SIM! pronto, declarei, agora posso fazer as minhas doidices à vontade e ninguém vai me encher a paciência.

Fui lá para baixo esperar o pessoal quando vejo que chegou no castelo uma Michelle Grent raivosa e bufando de raiva, GRAÇAS A MERLIN ela não me viu, por que eu já posso imaginar o que teria acontecido com ela.

- Você a agarrou não foi Sirius? – perguntei quando eles chegaram.

- Ela estava tão mal assim? Muitas dariam tudo para estar no lugar dela... – Começou Sirius.

- CORREÇÃO: muitas as fugitivas do St. Mungus dariam tudo para estar no lugar dela... – Bek.

- Há-há-há... Como você é engraçada Rebeca... – Sirius.

- Gente, não vamos brigar, hei, Rebeca, com quem você vai ao baile de máscaras? – Remo.

- Bem, com você. Estou te convidando agora... Você aceita Remo? – Bek.

- Claro que sim. – Remo aceitou com um brilho nos olhos.

* * *

Bem, o que posso dizer, depois eu e Bek passamos o resto do dia nos preparando por que o baile era às nove horas e por alguma razão eu queria estar LINDA. Eu meio que exagerei para um primeiro encontro, mas... Sei lá.

Depois de horas, horas e horas eu e Bek estávamos um arraso. Bek estava usando um vestido branco rodado, até os pés com alguns detalhes em dourado. Seus cabelos soltos e uma máscara no rosto, claro.

Eu não estava muito diferente: trajava um vestido verde escuro todo bordado em dourado também, usava o cabelo preso em um coque com alguns cachos para fora, propositalmente, e uma máscara também. Quando vimos no relógio eram nove e cinco, até que não estávamos tão atrasadas, comparadas às nossas colegas de quarto: Sunny Longbottom estava toda atazanada visto que a maquiagem estava borrada, Molly Prewett estava também toda enrolada com algumas coisas e a nossa outra companheira de quarto, a Grent, estava fechada em sua cama fazia algum tempo.

- Vamos Bek.

- Claro Lil!

**Eu quero narrar à reação dos marotos quando encontraram tamanha beleza descendo as escadas...**

_**Vá em frente Sirius e POR FAVOR, CHANTAGENS NÃÃÃO! – mostra a língua -**_

Bem eu e os marotos já estávamos prontos fazia um tempo, estávamos usando trajes a rigor, só que um pouco modificados com a varinha, e máscaras claro. Depois de esperar, esperar e esperar ouvimos um barulho nas escadas, primeiro veio a Bek que estava UM ARRASO, sorte do aluado, tenho que admitir. E depois a Lílian chegou, realmente se ela não fosse a _quase _namorada de meu melhor amigo eu a agarrava.

_**Obrigada pela parte que me toca Sirius...**_

**De nada Lil. – sorriso amarelo -**

- Remo, eu acho que se você e o Tiago parassem de babar ia ser uma boa. – falei aos dois e eles me fuzilaram com o olhar.

- Lilyzoca, quero que eu seja o primeiro a dizer: a beleza de vocês duas não se compara a de nenhuma das outras garotas de Hogwarts. – disse com uma exagerada reverência.

- Nossa Sirius, que galanteador... – Bek.

- Lil, você está incrivelmente maravilhosa... – Disse Tiago. – E você também Bek, com certeza o Prewett vai lamentar muito que você já tenha par, não é Remo?

- É verdade, vocês duas estão Lindas demais. – Disse o Remo.

- É mesmo. – Pedro. – Agora se me dão licença eu tenho que ir buscar o meu par no saguão de entrada.

- Vamos meu Lírio? – Tiago.

- Claro e eu NÃO sou sua, muito menos "seu lírio" – A Lil disse, é, é, antigos hábitos são difíceis de se perder...

- Só por que você não quer... - disse Tiago, fazendo sua famosa cara de "cervo-abandonado" que por um acaso, não afeita a Lily.

- Sirius, e você, vai com alguém na festa? – Lil.

- Não, ninguém! Eu quero ver se consigo quebrar o recorde do Diggory esta noite. – respondi.

_**Bem, bem, meu amigo aluado e Sirius, eu vou contar a próxima parte...**_

Simplesmente quando eu entrei no salão com Tiago (O salão estava cheio de abóboras dançantes) (N/A: HAUSHUSHUAHSUAHSA) todos que estavam lá passaram a olhar para nós, foi, hum, muito estranho. AH, e todas as garotas me fuzilavam com o olhar... como se EU me importasse.

Depois de mim, o Tiago, o Remo e a Bek sentaram em uma mesa.

- Lil, você quer dançar comigo?

- Claro.

E nós dançamos por uma meia hora, eu acho, até que alguém entrou no salão, fazendo todas as atenções voltarem para lá: Era Michelle Grent que estava acompanhada do garoto mais metido da escola: Lúcio Malfoy.

- Acho que vou morrer de tanto rir! – Disse a Tiago quando estávamos saindo da pista de dança.

- Tem razão Lil, eu realmente não acredito que a Grent foi logo com o _Malfoy..._

- Pois é... Espera até o Sirius saber disso...

- Ele vai ter um ataque de risadas...

- É mesmo...

Remo e Bek estavam dançando lentamente pela pista, era realmente lindo até de ver.

- Lil, vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim?

- Hum, claro...

Então nós saímos do salão principal e fomos em direção dos jardins.

É a minha vez Lil...

_**Tá bom, pode ser, eu quero guardar o resto da minha narração para o próximo capítulo... -risada maléfica- eu realmente quero matar os leitores de curiosidade!**_

Eu e Bek estávamos olhando para Tiago e Lílian que dançavam na pista, então eu não sei da onde tirei coragem (Quem sabe da casa que eu honro?), mas a convidei para dançar.

- Estava demorando, não? – Ela me respondeu.

Então nós fomos à pista de dança, realmente não sei o que aconteceu, mas tudo passou rápido demais enquanto dançávamos na pista e depois nós voltamos pra mesa e ficamos conversando um bom tempo. Até que eu não sei da onde isso veio, mas eu a beijei, e por incrível que pareça: ela retribuiu.

- Rebeca, eu sei que é totalmente cedo para eu fazer uma coisa dessas, mas eu gosto muito de você desde o sexto ano, onde comecei a te ver com outros olhos e... Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntei todo esperançoso.

- Claro que eu aceito namorar o lobinho mais fofo que existe!

**O LOBINHO MAIS FOFO QUE EXISTE? Essa está nova para mim. – cruza os braços -**

_**Fale por você Sirius, fale por você...**_

**Quer dizer que você sabia da história "O lobinho mais fofo que existe?"?**

_**Sabia sim, a Rebeca me conta tudo, e eu conto tudo a ela!**_

**Nossa assim magoa... E por que nós não temos esse pacto Remo?**

Por que se eu falasse alguma coisa a você, você iria rir da minha cara pelo resto do ano, satisfeito?

**Er... Não... Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com a Lil e o Tiago nos jardins...**

_**Ah Sirius... Você vai saber disso juntamente com os leitores...**_

Eu sei o que aconteceu!

**Por que você conta para o Remo e não conta para mim?**

_**Por que você nunca me perguntou!**_

**EU DESISTO! – senta em uma escrivaninha e tira um papel escrito: "até a próxima pessoal"**

_Remo/Sirius: TCHAUUUUU! TCHAUUUUUU! TCHAUUUUUUU!_

_**Vocês dois tão parecendo os teletubbies...**_

**Tele o quê? **

_**Desisto meu mago do céu... (N/A: meu deus do céu xD)****

* * *

**_

**N/As: nhaaaa... oi pessoal!  
Sirius: E AEEEEE!  
Mily: Sirius, por que só você está aqui? - olha pros lados assustada -  
Sirus: eu quero conversar com você sobre o SCRIPT! eu estava lendo e vi esse trecho do próximo capítulo aqui!**

_"-Meu Merlin... Mas não se preocupem você pode ter certeza que eu não vou contar... Mas por que você me contou afinal?_

_- Por que eu acho que você merece saber onde eu, o Sirius e o Pedro vamos nas noites de Lua cheia...  
__- Nossa, obrigado por me contar isso. Agora já sei por que o Sirius faz aquele trocadilho com você "A curiosidade matou o cervo"  
__- É... Bem mas não foi só por isso que eu te chamei aqui...  
__- Ah é, e por que foi?_ "

**Intommmm caros leitores, eu coloquei um trecho aqui pois... bem, eu cansei de ser muitoooo má e Se me deixarem 5 reviews até domingo a postagem será dupla... e isso que estamos rumando ao final da fic peopleeeeeee  
nhaaaaaa... vcs me deixam reviews e eu posto 2 caps no domingo, o que acham?  
Beijoooos amados e adorados leitores e desculpem a demora!**


	11. O Lírio e o Cervo

_Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força  
_by Mily McMilt

_Capítulo 11

* * *

_

O Lírio e o Cervo.

/Negrito pro Sirius/ Negrito e itálico pra Lílian/ Sublinhado pro Remo/

**Quem escolheu o nome do capítulo?**

_**Eu escolhi caro Sirius...**_

**Por que esse é o nome?**

_**Por que eu quero**_

**- senta em um banquinho de madeira pobretão e encara Lílian -**

_**Eu vou continuar da onde eu parei...**_

Eu e o Tiago estávamos caminhando pelos jardins quando ele pára e olha bem fundo nos meus olhos.

- Lil, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa, é um segredo dos marotos e você esta proibida de falar para alguém.

- Certo... – Eu respondi, realmente aquilo estava me preocupando.

- Conta até três que eu te mostro.

- Hã... Ok, 1...2...3 – Eu contei e ele se transformou em um... hã, CERVO? Depois de um tempo ele se transformou de volta.

- Lil, eu sou um animago. – Ele disse.

- O quê? Como? Por quê? – eu estava visivelmente desesperada.

- Pelo Remo, antes que você continue... nós sempre vamos com ele nas noites de lua cheia, nós, Sirius, Pedro e Eu ajudamos o Remo a se transformar e ficamos junto com ele. - disse ele, olhando algo muito interessante nos sapatos.

- E... Desde quando vocês são animagos? – perguntei ainda visivelmente assustada.

- Desde o quinto ano... – Ele respondeu.

- Você se transforma um Cervo?

- Er... A gente não escolhe o animal que se transforma... – Ele respondeu rindo.

- E no que o Sirius e o Pedro se transformam?

- O Sirius se transforma num Cachorro ou Sinistro, não sei a diferença... e o Pedro num rato...

- Meu Merlin do céu... Mas não se preocupem você pode ter certeza que eu não vou contar... Mas por que você me contou afinal?

- Por que eu acho que você merece saber onde eu, o Sirius e o Pedro vamos nas noites de Lua cheia...

- Nossa, obrigado por me contar isso. Agora já sei por que o Sirius faz aquele trocadilho com você "A curiosidade matou o cervo"...

- É... Bem mas não foi só por isso que eu te chamei aqui... – Ele começou.

- Ah é, e por que foi?

- Pra isso. – Ele me beijou, e assim foi por muito tempo... até que nos separamos e ele continuou. – Lily eu sei que esse é o nosso primeiro encontro, mas você quer namorar comigo? – ele pergunto

- quero. – Eu respondi e ficamos ali, abraçados, por um bom tempo.

**Ai que LINDO, agora já entendi o título.**

_**Gostou Sirius? Agora eu quero saber o que VOCÊ fez aquela noite.**_

Realmente Lil, você vai gostar de ouvir.

**Se você insiste eu te conto...**

Eu estava agarrando garotas a noite inteira, só faltavam mais dez para mim bater o recorde, foi quando me veio uma idéia repentina na cabeça. Eu fui andando até a mesa onde estavam Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle e é claro, a Grent.

- Oi amorzinho... Ótima a noite de ontem não? – Eu falei pra Grent e logo todo o salão estava olhando pra nós.

- Sirius! Do que você esta falando? – Ela disse assustada

- Ora Michelle, até parece que você não lembra, tanto que quando voltou para dormir, a Rebeca Finnegan e a Lílian Evans, confirmaram que você só falava em mim enquanto dormia, e dizia que queria mais... E aqui estou eu, já que você quer mais – Eu a enlacei pela cintura. – Terá mais. – E a beijei.

- Black, o que você PENSA estar fazendo? – Ela disse.

- Não era você que disse que só ia sair com o Malfoy pra melhorar a sua imagem e que você o achava um débil mental? Então eu vim aqui te salvar amor. – Eu falei.

- O QUÊ? Mas você disse que era a fim de mim desde que me viu... – Esse era o Malfoy que já estava, visivelmete,irritado.

- Não Malfoy, a Michelle aqui só queria te enganar... Não é amorzinho? – Eu disse.

- Não é verdade! Lucio... Eu gosto de você, mesmo! – Ela disse com um tom de súplica, mas era tarde demais, ele foi conversar com a minha "_prima"_, Narcisa Black e agarrou ela. A cara da Grent tava HILÁRIA.

_**É Sirius, pelo menos você se vingou dela, e ainda por cima, duvido que algum dos garotos da escola queira sair com ela depois disso...**_

**Foi um bom plano Lil... Mas tem a parte ruim dele...**

Que eu ainda por cima que assisti de camarote...

Depois disse sabe o que ELA fez? Me beijou e eu bem que retribuí. Mas aí que eu realmente errei...

- Michelle, quer namorar comigo? – BURRO, BURRO, BURRO, BURRO, BURRO, BURRO... Ainda por cima no meio do salão, mas eu não vou esquentar, eu terminaria com ela amanhã.

- CLARO SIRIUS, EU ACEITO NAMORAR COM VOCÊ. – Elagritou e o salão todo aplaudiu, eu olhei pra um lado o Remo e a Bek estavam rindo da minha cara, realmente, ela devia estar HILÁRIA.

E Realmente estava Sirius... Acho que eu nunca ri tanto em toda a minha vida...

_**Não acredito que eu perdi o espetáculo do ano! – rindo –**_

**Lílian Evans. Pare rir de mim e veja o que acontece agora. – senta com um sorriso malicioso -**

Depois a Michelle ainda passou a noite toda me dizendo que eu não devia andar com a Lílian e com a Rebeca se não, ela não iria mais namorar comigo então:

- Eu estou terminando com você Grent, agora, eu não vou deixar de andar com a Lil ou a Bek só por causa de VOCÊ. – Eu falei alto e claro pra que ela passasse a pior vergonha da vida dela. E ela realmente saiu correndo e eu voltei a agarrar garotas.

- Isso não VAI ficar assim Sirius... – Ela sussurrou antes de sair.

_**Acho que isso foi um recorde...**_

**Do que Lilyzoca?**

_**Do menor tempo possível que alguém já namorou uma garota...**_

Eu concordo com a Lílian...

_**Próximo capítulo! **__**

* * *

**_

**N/A: GENTE! **se tiver alguma coisa errada, ou sei lá, é que non deu tempo de esperar a resposta da beta, afinal, eu prometi os DOIS CAPS pra vcs pra hoje!  
intom, se tiver algum errinho ignorem, pq fui eu que revisei xDD apesar de ser uma boa beta...  
beijos e até o próximoooooo >>>>> é só clicar na setinha.


	12. Harry Potter

_Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força  
_by Mily McMilt

_Capítulo 12_

* * *

_Harry Potter.  
_  
/Negrito pro Sirius/ Negrito e itálico pra Lílian/ Sublinhado pro Remo/

**Ah... A Lil e o Remo não estão aqui... ENTÃO eu vou narrar a história sem ser interrompido... – senta no banquinho de madeira pobretão e começa -**

Bem depois da noite do Baile, digamos que as coisas mudaram bastante: EU estou segurando vela, exatamente, até o Pedro arrumou uma namorada (uma sonserina, mas tudo bem, gosto não se discute...) Como dito no capítulo anterior: A Lil e o Tiago (FINALMENTE) estão namorando, o Remo e a Bek também e não se desgrudam um segundo, e eu... Bem eu fico segurando vela.

Mas ultimamente eu não tenho me importado: EU QUEBREI O RECORDE DO DIGGORY!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Deixei a minha marca em Hogwarts, mas depois de um tempo umas coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer:

- Lil, que cara é essa? – Eu perguntei para a minha GRANDE amiga Lil que estava lendo o profeta diário e estava com uma cara de espanto, ela não me respondeu e eu continuei. – É o Tio Voldie outra vez?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e me deu o jornal, pasma, pra mim dá uma olhada, eu fiquei realmente surpreso.

_Você-Sabe-Quem ataca novamente._

_Ontem no Beco Diagonal, aconteceu uma coisa totalmente horrível, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e seus seguidores intitulados Comensais da Morte, atacaram o Beco com e todas as pessoas que lá estavam encontram-se mortas e as que não morreram ficaram gravemente feridas. Houve sinal de batalha, muitos os que estavam lá eram aurores que foram enviados pelo ministério para guardar o Beco._

_- Os comensais da morte eram muitos, conseguimos capturar alguns. – Esse foi o relato de Richard Potter, auror que estava guardando o beco. – Perdemos seis dos nossos. – Foi informado pelo mesmo._

_Houveram 37 mortes. _

_Mais informações páginas 7 e 8..._

- ISSO é um horror... Quem diria que o Tio Voldie estava sendo tão rápido hein? – Eu disse.

- Sirius não brinque com uma coisa dessas, por favor. – Tiago. – Depois dessa eu não vou poder passar o natal em casa... com todos esses ataques... Meus pais nunca vai deixar eu voltar pra casa.

- Bem... Eu também não pretendo ficar em casa no Natal, principalmente por que Petúnia arrumou um namoradinho agora... – Lil fazendo cara de nojo.

- Então vamos ficar todos. – Pedro.

- Boa Pedrinho... Vamos falar depois com o Remo e a Bek... Os dois andam muito sumidos ultimamente... – Lil.

- Pois é... O que será que os dois andam aprontando? - Tiago.

- Eu não sei Tiago... Mas vindo do lobinho pode-se esperar de tudo... – Eu.

- Sirius você e essa sua mente pervertida... Fique sabendo que o Remo é o mais ajuizado dos quatro. – Lil.

- Se você diz... mas eu não acho isso! – Eu.

Depois nós fomos todos para a aula de transfiguração, era fim de novembro e a neve estava alta lá fora, foi quando nós nos encontramos (Finalmente!) com o Remo e a Bek então, me veio uma idéia...

- Vamos brincar lá fora? – Eu perguntei.

- Sirius! – Lil.

- O quê? É uma boa idéia, seria ótimo pra nós nos descontrairmos um pouco dos ataques e do mundo lá fora... Vamos gente! O que vocês estão esperando? Um convite impresso? Não temos nada a perder. – Eu.

- Gente o Sirius esta certo... Vamos pegar nossas coisas e ir lá pra fora! – Lil.

Então nós fomos até a sala comunal da Grifinória, pegamos casacos e etc. E fomos lá pra fora.

Bem, o que diria eu se um grupo de jovens com dezessete e dezoito anos fosse lá pra fora e iniciasse uma guerra de bolas de neve? Eu a Lil e a Bek contra o Tiago, o Pedro e o Remo. Não preciso dizer que o MEU grupo ganhou consideravelmente depois de atolarmos os outros num monte de neve.

- Hei, não valeu... Vocês nos pegaram desprevenidos. – Tiago saindo de um amontoado de neve.

- Ah Tiaguixo... Você só está dizendo isso por que perdeu. – A Lil disse.

- E você só está dizendo isso por que não estava atolada na neve... – Tiago, tarde demais, ele havia puxado a Lil pra cair na neve, que acabou se segurando na Bek, que se segurou em mim e VAMOS ENCERRAR: Todos nós fizemos um montinho no Remo que estava embaixo... E eu estava em cima.

- Siriuzito se não fosse incomodo eu queria saber se você não poderia sair de cima da gente sabe? – Tiago.

- Se as meninas não estivessem embaixo de mim... Eu acho que eu ficava aqui o dia inteiro... – Eu disse contrariado.

- Ta certo Sirius, ta certo... AGORA SAI DE CIMA. – Bek. Ela disse isso e eu me atirei pro lado...

- Valeu Sirius, disse ela saindo de cima da Lily, a Lily saindo de cima do Tiago (que resmungou um pouco, dizendo que estava interessante a visão), que saia de cima do Pedro, que saia de cima do Remo.

- Tudo bem Reminho? – A Lil perguntou.

- Tirando o fato de vocês quase me enterrarem vivo, tudo, tudo bem sim... – Ele disse, irônico.

- Ah Remo, as garotas nem contam, é só eu, o Tiago e o Pedro, praticamente... – Eu disse.

- Almofadinhas, se mata! – Aluado revoltado...

- Calminha Aluado... vai ficar tudo bem... o Sirius é bonzinho... ele não morde... bem, não se você não quiser! – O Tiago brincava com ele, o Remo parecia que ia ter outro ataque, mas a Rebeca foi lá e calou o Remo.

- GRAÇAS A MERLIN, agora nós sabemos quem chamar quando o Remo tiver de TPL... Não é Almofadinhas? – Tiago.

- Pois é... Hei Lil, lembra aquela carta que você recebeu daquela sua amiga, e tinha uma foto junto...?

- A July? Sim, mas o que é que tem ela? – Disse a Lílian levantando a sobrancelha.

- É que bem, ela é uma gata sabe... – Eu disse.

- Sirius... Você NÃO tem jeito... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – A Lil deu um grito de dor, como se algo estivesse atormentando ela por dentro, sei lá, eu tava MUITO PREOCUPADO com essa ruivinha... AH meu deus...

_**Chegamoooooooooooooss... (voz distante) SIRIUS, você começou a narrara história e nem nos esperou não é?**_

**Er... É. – sai do banquinho de madeira e procura um lugar para se esconder -**

E ele ainda é cara de pau o suficiente pra admitir...

_**O Reminho tem razão... Então, eu vi a parte que você parou – olha o script -, agora eu vou narrar o que aconteceu comigo.**_

Eu e o Sirius estávamos numas das nossas famosas brigas, ele queria saber da minha amiga July e eu disse a ele que ele realmente não prestava até que, eu vejo dois olhos me encarando, é o Tiago, e realmente um seguido de acontecimentos vem na minha cabeça.

_Um garoto muito parecido com Tiago, só que com olhos verdes, estava numa sala com um homem de... Duas caras? O homem disse alguma coisa e o menino o toca, fazendo-o gritar de dor até que os dois desmaiam..._

_O mesmo garoto, um pouco mais velho, numa câmara com um... hã... Basilisco... Ele está usando uma espada... A espada de Griffindor... E tem uma menina ruiva semimorta..._

_O mesmo garoto um ano depois, eu acho... Ele estava na casa dos Gritos conversando com? Sirius? E quem é aquele? É o Remo... O que o Seboso está fazendo lá? O Garoto não esta sozinho, uma menina muito bonita e um garoto ruivo estão com ele..._

_O mesmo garoto... Ele devia ter uns 14 anos... Ele estava com um garoto bem parecido com o Diggory... Mas espera aí, o garoto está num cemitério com... Voldemort as varinhas deles se encontraram e eu e o Tiago surgimos da ligação com mais algumas pessoas... quem é aquele? Crouch? Berta..._

_O mesmo garoto de novo... Ele está numa sala do departamento no ministério da magia eu acho... Ele e mais cinco pessoas, dois ruivos, um garoto e uma garota, uma menina loira que parece muito com o Lovegood, um garoto que parece muito com o Frank Longbottom e uma menina muito bonita... a mesma de dois anos atrás... E eles estão lutando contra comensais da morte... quem é aquele? Sirius contra Belatriz..._

_É o garoto de novo, ele está em uma caverna com Dumbledore, ele está tentando se defender de... Inferi? É são Inferi sim... O Dumbledore parece que está à beira da morte... _

_O Mesmo garoto que agora está quase idêntico ao Tiago, só que eu não consigo ver a cena direito... Está tudo borrado... ele está duelando..._

E de repente eu apaguei, desmaiei onde eu estava com todas estas cenas na minha cabeça, a única coisa que me intrigava era que o garoto era muito parecido com o Tiago, só que ele tinha os meus olhos...

- Lílian... Lílian... Acorda... – Era uma voz suave que eu conhecia bem.

- Tiago... – Eu abri os olhos.

- Lil... O que aconteceu...? – Ele me perguntou preocupado, foi só então que eu percebi que eu estava na ala hospitalar e que nós estávamos sozinhos lá.

- O garoto Tiago... Ele... Ele... Tem os meus olhos. – Foi a única coisa que eu conseguia falar.

- Que garoto Lílian? – Ele me perguntou compreensivo.

- Harry... Harry Potter. – Eu respondi e acabei apagando de novo.

* * *

**N/A: postagem dupla minha gente! tudo graças aos 5 reviews que eu ganhei... nha, nha  
OBRIGADOOOOOOOOO!  
Nha, agora SÓ PRA DEIXAR CLARO: O PRÓXIMO CAPP VAI SER O PENÚLTIMO  
e a fic VAI ter continuação  
logo vcs vão saber por que...  
rsrsrsrs... enfim, muito obrigada por acompanharem a fic!  
Remo: MILY! eu vi isso aqui ó... - entrega uma página no script do próximo cap -  
****  
** "- _Papoula traga por favor uma poção calmante pra Lílian, - Gritou o Remo – Ela não está bem. Passou por um choque emocional muito forte. – E foi isso que aconteceu, logo em seguida eu estava dormindo sob o efeito da poção calmante._ " 

**beijoos meu povoooo**


	13. Ironia do Destino

Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força  
_by Mily McMilt_

Capítulo 13

* * *

_Ironia do Destino..._

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei apagada, só sei que por muito tempo com as cenas se repetiam na minha cabeça, elas passavam lentamente, depois de tudo cheguei a uma conclusão: O garoto era meu filho e do Tiago, só podia ser.

Acordei logo depois e pude notar que um amontoado de gente estava em volta da minha cama.

- Gente, desse jeito até parece que eu morri. – Eu falei fracamente.

- Lílian, você acordou. O professor Dumbledore mandou nos chamar, estava muito preocupado com você... – Logo reconheci minha mãe e meu avô, ali ao lado da cama.

- Mãe... Vovô... – Eu sorri ao ver eles...

- Minha querida... Você realmente acha que a gente deixaria você doente aqui? – Meu avô.

- Mas eu não estou doente... Eu... Eu tive uma... Visão. – Logo mearrependi de ter dito isso, todos na sala olharam surpresos pra mim, Madame Pomfrey mandou todos embora, só deixou os meus amigos, a minha família e Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sentou-se ao lado da minha cama:

- Lílian, nos diga o que você viu. – Ele me perguntou gentilmente.

- Professor Dumbledore, eu vi um garoto... Ele era meu filho professor. – Nesse momento todos olharam surpresos pra mim.

- E o que você viu? – Ele me perguntou.

- Primeiro eu o vi enfrentando um homem de duas caras. – Todos me ouviam em silêncio. – Depois enfrentando um basilisco com a espada do Griffindor, depois ele e mais dois amigos falando com o Sirius e o Remo na casa dos gritos... O Sirius e o Remo já estavam velhos... – Eles sorriram pra mim. – Depois vi o garoto em um cemitério com... Com Voldemort, os dois estavam duelando, as varinhas deles por algum motivo, se chocam e dela saem ecos professor e eu estava entre eles. – Muitos me olharam com cara de espanto, omiti a parte do Tiago, não queria que ele soubesse ainda... – Depois vi o garoto e mais cinco jovens em uma sala circular, em algum departamento do Ministério da Magia e eles estavam duelando contra Comensais da Morte... Depois vi o senhor e o garoto em uma caverna... Ele estava tentando se proteger contra os Inferi... Depois o vi duelando com alguém... Depois eu não me lembro de mais nada... – Eu disse já com lágrimas nos olhos e todos me olhavam espantados, Tiago estava entre eles me olhando perplexo.

- Bem pessoal, vamos deixar a Lílian descansar. – Dumbledore disse. – Todos de volta, por favor, aos seus dormitórios, menos você Tiago e Papoula, por favor, peça para Professora McGonagall acompanhar os Evans até o meu escritório. – E com isso todos saíram, deixando só a mim, Tiago e Dumbledore.

- Bem Lílian, você pode me dizer o nome do garoto? – Dumbledore pediu.

- O nome dele era Harry, Senhor, Harry Potter. – Eu disse olhando para o Tiago. – E eu omiti algumas partes é claro, por exemplo, não fui só eu que saí como eco das varinhas Tiago, você também... – Nisso escorreu uma lágrima dos meus olhos. Tiago olhou pra mim um tanto surpreso, quer dizer, eu tinha dito antes pra ele o nome do garoto, mas agora ele parecia compreender tudo direito, eu realmente não sabia o que dizer, mas Dumbledore fez isso por mim.

- Tiago, eu preciso conversar com Lílian um pouco, poderia, por favor, se retirar? – Dumbledore perguntou e Tiago assentiu com a cabeça e saiu.

- Lílian, eu quero que você saiba que acredito nessa sua visão, eu não tenho muito a dizer agora, por que ela realmente me pegou de surpresa... – Ele disse. – Bem eu vou me retirar, trate de descansar bastante.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e assisti Dumbledore ir embora. Logo depois Madame Pomfrey veio até mim para me dar outra poção do sono, só que essa era para dormir sem sonhar, ela me disse que vai me ajudar a descansar mais. Eu aceitei, ainda estava muito alarmada com tudo que aconteceu.

No dia seguinte, Sirius, Remo e Bek estavam lá ao meu lado quando eu acordei.

- E o Tiago? – Eu perguntei.

- Ah... O Tiago... – O Remo disse.

- Escuta Lil, eu sei que vai ser bem pior pra você se não souber logo, o que a gente quer dizer é que... – Bek.

- É que o Tiago é um idiota e está te traindo. – Sirius. As palavras dele entraram em mim perfurando minha alma... Eu senti uma dor forte no peito, as lágrimas começaram a cair pelo meu rosto.

- Quem é ela Sirius? QUEM É ELA? – Eugritei soluçando.

- A Sunny Longbottom de novo. – Foi o Remo que falou de uma vez por todas, e entãoa Bek veio me abraçar.

- Lil... Ele não te merece, ele PERDEU os amigos que tinha... Aquele idiota realmente não te merece. – Sirius.

Nesse momento alguém entrou na enfermaria. Era Tiago.

- Lílian, eu acredito que eles já te falaram e é verdade. Eu vim aqui terminar com você. – Ele disse.

- POR QUÊ? – foi à única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

- Por que faz um tempo que eu descobri que sou apaixonado pela Sunny, eu não queria fazer isso com você Lily, eu juro que não queria, mas seria bem pior continuar com uma coisa que pra mim. – Ele falou isso com um pouco de dificuldade. – não existe. – Ele virou e saiu. Realmente eu nunca me senti tão mal em toda a minha vida, foi a pior coisa que já me aconteceu, eu nunca me senti tão... Tão triste...

- Papoula, por favor, traga uma poção calmante pra Lílian, - Gritou o Remo – Ela não está bem. Passou por um choque emocional muito forte. – E foi isso que aconteceu, logo em seguida eu estava dormindo sob o efeito da poção calmante.

_- Lílian filha... – Era o meu pai._

_- Pai, você é a única coisa que poderia me fazer sentir melhor depois que tudo isso aconteceu._

_- Lily... Eu sei que você esta triste, mas, por favor, não se abale mostre para aquele garoto que você é mais forte do que aparenta, mostre que ele nunca mereceu você minha flor..._

_- Pai... Eu sinto saudades... Você antes sempre que eu estava triste colocava uma música na vitrola e me fazia dançar._

_- E quem disse que você não pode fazer isso? Aqueles seus amigos, convide eles pra dançar com você._

_- Boa idéia pai... Eu te amo._

_- Eu também filha, e lembre-se sempre que você tiver triste eu ainda venho conversar com você..._

_- Obrigado Pai..._

Acordei no dia seguinte Madame Pomfrey me deu alta e meus amigos vieram me buscar até Pedro me trouxe um montão de chocolates. Quando cheguei à sala comunal quase tive um troço: Tiago e aquela megera se agarrando em pleno sofá. AI QUE RAIVA que me deu na mesma hora o Sirius apertou o meu braço e me girou na direção contrária, JURO, se ele não tivesse feito isso, eu teria arrancado a cabeça dela com as minhas próprias mãos.

- Lil... Por favor, acalme-se.

- Como Sirius... Aquele traste me trocou por _ela _eu não devia ter acreditado nele... Eu devia saber que ele ia me fazer chorar e sofrer... – Então eu me lembrei do meu sonho.

- Sirius, Bek, Remo esperem aqui, eu já venho. – Fui até lá em cima pegar a minha vitrola e os meus discos.

- O que é isso? – Remo/Sirius.

- Uma vitrola e isso é um disco, eu vou ouvir música... Quando eu fico triste é uma coisa que me anima bastante...

- se isso te anima... Vamos para a sala precisa... – Disse o Remo.

- ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ – eu falei animada.

Sétimo andar: Preciso de um lugar para eu e os meus amigos nos divertirmos com a minha vitrola (XD)

E foi assim, chegamos numa salinha normal, onde tinha uma mezinha e bastante espaço, coloquei a vitrola lá e coloquei o disco dos Beatles, que é uma banda trouxa que eu AMO muito e ficamos a tarde toda lá, ouvindo a música, eu e a Bek dançando e o Sirius e o Remo encantados com a vitrola e o disco.

Depois que voltamos para a sala comunal eu já estava me sentindo MUITO melhor, graças ao meu paizinho querido e não tinha ninguém por que era hora do jantar, então fomos comer na cozinha.

- Gibby! – Eu gritei quando cheguei lá.

- Senhorita Lílian! Há quanto tempo a senhorita não visita Gibby... O que eu posso servir para senhorita e seus amigos?

- Hum Gibby, eu acho que você pode nos servir o jantar. – Eu disse.

- Tudo bem Senhorita Lílian. – E ele foi enquanto nós nos sentamos numa mesa, logo depois ele voltou com bastante comida, somente neste momento percebi o quanto eu estava com fome e que não comia nada desde... ONTEM.

DEPOIS nós voltamos para a sala comunal, que agora estava cheia e todo mundo me olhava com uma cara.

- Olha lá... O Potter deu um pé na bunda dela. – Alguém disse e euzinha ignorei.

- Olha lá... Depois de tudo ainda levou um fora. – Outro Alguém.

- Lil... CALMA. – A Bek falo pra mim quando nós chegamos ao quarto. – Agora você pode me contar o que o Dumb (Dumbledore) queria ontem com você e com o Tiago?

Então eu contei a ela e ela realmente não sabe por que o Tiago resolveu terminar comigo, nem eu sei, o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

- Lílian. – Uma voz me chamou, eu logo reconheci, era a Michelle Grent.

- Olha Michelle, se você veio aqui me incomodar eu te juro que eu perco a paciência, eu não estou bem ok? – Eu disse com toda a calma do mundo.

- Tudo bem Lílian, tudo bem, eu só queria dizer que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e que realmente fiquei pasma quando o Tiago fez isso com você, quero dizer, não era ele que rejeitava tudo e todas por que dizia que queria ficar com você? Eu achei essa atitude dele ridícula e quero dizer que estou do seu lado. – Disse ela.

- Nossa, obrigado Michelle, eu também não sei o que eu fiz... Mas eu acho que eu sempre fui um desafio pra ele... – eu disse.

- De qualquer forma, se precisar de alguém pra conversar de vez em quando ou precisar de algum conselho, você sabe, pode contar comigo. – Ela disse e eu fiquei bem feliz depois, pasma, mas feliz.

- Sabe Bek, eu acho que depois de tudo que aconteceu, isso esta me parecendo mais uma Ironia do destino.

* * *

**Bem, o PENÚLTIMO e... não me matem pessoal  
A FIC VAI TE CONTINUAÇÃO... o que significa: TUDO SE ACERTA NO INÍCIO OU NO FIM u.u  
Agradeço a Bruna Granger Potter que betou esse capítulo pra mim; valeu Bruna!  
EEEEEEEE... agradeço a todos que estão comentando na fic, esse é o penúltimo né minha gente?  
Mas junto com o próximo cap vem... TANTANTANTÃÃÃÃ: Trailer da continuação  
;D  
Beijinhos, não me matem! **


	14. N I E Ms e Formatura

_**Ironias do Destino: Auge da Força**_

_By Mily McMilt_

_**Capítulo 14;**_

_N. I. E. M s e Formatura._

Bem, digamos que eu ainda não tenha esquecido o Tiago, eu realmente estava apaixonada por ele, quero dizer, eu ainda não tenho coragem pra olha na cara dele, mas eu estou chegando lá. É fim de maio, a partir da semana que vem iremos começar a prestar os N. I. E. M. s, eu sei, eu e o Remo passamos as nossas tardes na biblioteca, agora acompanhados de Sirius e Bek, o Sirius estudando, isso mesmo SIRIUS ALBERT BLACK ESTUDANDO!

Mas não é o importante agora, eu simplesmente PRECISO TIRAR EXEPCIONAL EM TUDO SE NÃO EU NÃO ARRUMO UM EMPREGO!

Ai, desabafei.Que bom, só assim eu torro o meu cérebro inteiro e não fico pensando naquele ser desprezível que eu não quero falar o nome, bom, parece que o novo "point" é a biblioteca, os alunos do sétimo ano estão tentando acampar na biblioteca, só que a Madame Pince não deixa.

Era um domingo, não tinha lugar na biblioteca, então eu, o Sirius, o Remo e a Bek fomos para a sala precisa e desejamos um lugar que nós pudéssemos estudar em paz e não é que a gente chegou à sala, tinha uma mesa com exatas quatro cadeiras e MUITAS estantes cheias de livros. E passamos à tarde assim, enfurnados lá dentro com a cara nos livros e em anotações.

- Lily! Eu acho que estou preparada para o teste de transfiguração! – Bek me disse confiante.

- Claro que está Rebeca, nós todos ficamos ontem o dia inteiro com a cara enfiada nos livros de transfiguração, feitiços e D. C. A. T. vamos nos sair muito bem.

Depois começamos a falar sobre o namoro da Molly Prewett com Arthur Weasley e a Michelle veio se juntar a nós, foi bem divertido, acho que não tem mais rivalidade entre a gente ela daria uma ótima amiga.

- Lily, Bek, o que vocês pretendem fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?

- Bem, a Bek quer ser curandeira e eu auror. E você Michelle? – Eu

- Eu também vou fazer curso pra auror. – Ela respondeu.

- Nossa, então para auror, aqui da Grifinória são: Eu, você, o Sirius e o Potter. – Eu disse ressaltando um grande ódio nesse último nome, depois a Bek e a Michelle começaram a conversar sobre o exame de Aritmancia que a gente iria fazer e eu comecei a dar umas dicas pra poções.

REALMENTE, dormir foi uma missão impossível no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, todas as garotas foram dormir bem tarde por causa da ansiedade dos exames e eu não fui exceção.

**AGORA, eu quero contar um pouquinho sobre os MAROTOS depois da separação da Lil e do Tiago: Nós NÃO deixamos de ser amigos.**

_**Posso continuar?**_

**PODE – senta no banquinho e espera -**

Depois da semana dos N. I. E. M. s Nós tínhamos uma semana antes de receber as notas e nos formar, EU ACABEI DE LEMRAR: EU, Lílian Evans, NÃO tenho par pra formatura... Ferrou.

Mas o meu melhor amigo no mundo me salvou dessa.

- Oi Lil. – Sirius.

- Oi Sirius... – Eu respondi.

- Você vai ao baile de formatura comigo,

- Tá bem? – Ele disse.

- Por mim ta bem, mas por que eu? – Eu perguntei.

- Por que você seria a única garota do castelo que não ficaria chateada se eu fosse à festa e não te agarrasse.

- Sirius, você tem toda a razão, enquanto você agarra as outras garotas, eu vou ficar a festa toda sozinha, com certeza olhando o Potter e a Longbottom juntos!

- Não vai não!

- Por quê? – Eu já estava curiosa.

- Por que eu não vou ficar na festa agarrando garotas.

- Ah ta, essa é nova pra mim, eu sabia que você estudando era demais, mas agora o Sirius deixando de ser galinha... Realmente, essa é nova.

- HaHaHa... MUITO engraçado Lil, as pessoas não podem crescer por acaso?

- Podem... E que bom que você resolveu crescer Sirius, já tava na hora né?

- Pois é.

Então foi assim, o meu problema de não ter par estava resolvido, e estava TUDO bem, chegou o dia em que saberíamos as notas nos N. I. E. M. s.

- Ai Bek... Eu não quero ver... Não me obrigue. – Eu dizia.

- Lil, Lil, Lil... Você vai sim. – Ela respondia.

- Ta bom...

Chegamos até o mural e eu fui procurar meu nome:

- BEK! – Eu gritei.

- O que houve Lil?

- Eu tirei Excepcional em tudo.

- Eu também!

Comemorações, comemorações e comemorações: Assim foi o dia inteiro, já não agüentava mais tanto barulho.

Eu e a Bek estávamos voltando pra sala comunal e ouvimos alguém dizer:

- Hei, por que a Sunny Longbottom ta chorando? – Nós nos escondemos.

- O Potter terminou com ela, com a desculpa de estar apaixonado por OUTRA garota. – respondeu outra voz. Eu e a Bek estávamos, bem, escondidas atrás do sofá para terminar de ouvir a conversa.

- Mas você não sabe por quem ele está apaixonado não é? – Repetiu a mesma voz.

- Não, por quem é?

- Pela Lílian Evans, aquela ex dele.

- Meu deus... Mas não era ele que tinha terminado com ela por causa da Sunny?

- Sim, mas por alguma razão ele ainda estava apaixonado por ela...

- Nossa, a Lílian quando souber disso, não consigo nem imaginar a reação dela... – E depois as duas vozes saíram pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

- Lil... – A Bek começou.

- Olha, desculpa Rebeca, mas eu não to a fim de falar sobre isso agora... – E subi para o dormitório.

Imagina a pessoa que fez você sofrer por tanto tempo, a pessoa que você amou mais que a própria vida te abandonou e agora pede pra voltar... Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Acabei adormecendo e sonhei com o Harry de novo:

_Harry estava em Hogwarts, tenho quase certeza, ele estava na frente de um espelho. Ele estava olhando uma coisa totalmente interessante. Seus olhos brilhavam. Eu fui até lá para ver o que ele poderia estar olhando, tive um choque: Eu em versão adulta, ao lado do Tiago. Atrás de nós surgiram meus pais e os pais dele. Ou seja, as nossas famílias..._

- Lil... Precisamos conversar. – Eu meio que me acordei e reconheci aquela voz, era da Bek.

- O que aconteceu Bek...? – Eu comecei.

- Bem Lily, eu sei que o que você ouviu ontem te marcou bastante, mas eu acho que você não deve...

-... Voltar pra ele. É eu sei Bek.

Ela sorriu e eu retribui o sorriso, quando vi, já estava descendo as escadas junto com Bek para tomar café no salão principal. Logo quando eu entrei, ouvi um monte de sussurros, pessoas apontando pra mim, eu fingi ignorar e a Bek me seguiu, nos sentamos com os marotos, vi que Michelle estava lá também, ela e Sirius estavam discutindo alguma coisa.

- Er... pessoal, se for pra discutir, por que vocês não me chamaram, eu to com um humor pra isso hoje. – Eu.

- Lily! Não chegue perto da Grent, ela é... TERRÍVEL. – Sirius.

- Ora Sirius, o que ela fez de tão mal? – Bek.

- ELA SIMPLESMENTE convenceu todas as garotas da escola a NÃO sair comigo... – Sirius.

-RISADAS HISTÉRICAS DA PARTE DA LIL E DA BEK-

- Ótima essa Michelle... Eu não teria feito melhor... – Eu.

- Olha só, uma amiga traidora! – Sirius.

- Ah Sirius, não é tão mal assim... – Bek. – Poderia ser bem pior, pelo menos você só tem mais uma semana e já quebrou o Recorde do Gawen Diggory!

- Ah é, bem lembrado... – Sirius.

**A Michelle teve a vingança dela, ah teve... Bem ficamos quites depois daquele dia.**

A formatura desculpa, não tenho muita coisa a declarar.

É claro, eu fui com o Sirius, mas foi BEM divertido ver a cara do Tiago. Bem, digamos que foi uma espécie de vingança...

Minha mãe e meu avô estavam lá, os dois bem sorridentes e felizes, não posso dizer que eu não estava bem, é só que eu não queria deixar Hogwarts, mas foi um fato ao fim da festa que me marcou profundamente.

- Lílian, eu posso falar com você um minuto? – Era o Tiago, eu fiz que sim, afinal eu realmente queria saber o que ele tinha para me dizer.

- Primeiro não foi a minha intenção te trair aquele dia, eu fiz isso por que eu não quero que você morra ficando comigo, mas agora não é o importante, Lílian eu vou para a França. Vou fazer meu curso de auror lá, espero que com tudo isso, você tenha tempo de me esquecer... – Ele disse e se virou pra sair, mas eu segurei o braço dele.

- E eu que achava que você queria a minha felicidade... – Eu falei com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Espero que um dia voltemos a nos encontrar Lílian... – Ele disse, me deu um beijo no rosto e foi embora.

Para mim a hora em que ele me deixou foi demais, eu tinha vontade de rir, rir dessa ironia do destino... Mas eu sei que não posso mudar a opinião dele, eu não vou obriga – lo a ficar comigo, não posso ir atrás... É tarde demais.

Eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo depois da academia, ou durante ela, só sei que eu vou viver a minha vidinha como ela é, se o Tiago James Potter estiver metido nela, melhor. Se não, talvez não seja para acontecer, eu só não quero que outras Ironias do Destino aconteçam, elas estão, realmente, no auge da força, é peso demais para uma pessoa só...

_**Fim?**_

_Não, acho que não..._

N/A: geeeeeeeeeeeeente não mi matem plix. xDD mas acontece que vai ter continuação SIM! Eu axo q to colocando o trailer junto... EU QUERO AGRADECER A TOOOOOOODOS Q COMENTARAM NA FIC, mto mto mto obrigada. E tbm dizer q os comentários me ajudaram mto na hora de escrever. Me deixem coments e qm sabe o primeiro cap da fic vem logo? õO bjooooos pra todos.


	15. Trailer Caminhos Certos

_Trailer_

_**Quando a gente menos espera... Acabam cruzando o nosso caminho novamente... E às vezes, nos fazendo grandes favores...**_

- Bem minha amada ruivinha, eu creio que eu vou me humilhar e tornar-me seu humilde servo. – Sirius tinha acabado de sair de trás da penteadeira.

_**Talvez os marotos amadureçam...**_

_**Talvez aja alguém sem sanidade mental que acredite que isso realmente possa acontecer...**_

De repente houve uma grande explosão dentro do castelo. Fica até difícil imaginar "Lá está o castelo de Hogwarts, quando, de repente, é ouvida uma grande explosão e bem, uma gosma verde do castelo pela porta da entrada."

- SIRIUS BLACK, TIAGO POTTER! – Ouvimos uma voz de dentro do castelo, era a McGonagall.

_**Talvez, algumas pessoas sofram seriamente de arrependimentos...**_

- Tiago, por favor, não faça isso comigo... – Eu já estava começando a chorar só de PENSAR que eu iria ficar tanto tempo assim longe dele. Ele viu que eu estava prestes a chorar e foi se aproximando de mim lentamente.

_**Talvez a monitora certinha, deixe de ser certinha...**_

- Bem Ranhoso, eu não sou mais monitora em Hogwarts sabe? Eu posso fazer o que BEM ENTENDER agora, sabe? – Eu disse desafiadora puxando a varinha. – O que me diz Tiago, que tal darmos uma melhoradinha no nosso amiguinho ali? – Eu apontei para o Ranhoso.

- Ótima idéia. – Disse ele. – Impedimenta!

O Snape congelou. E depois de uns feitiços da minha parte o Snape tava usando um tope branco que deixava a barriga de fora, um pircing falso, uma mini-saia branca também e um salto agulha. Além do cabelo dele estar igual ao do Malfoy, Lucio Malfoy, que estaria, digamos, num loiro quase branco.

_**Talvez descubramos que nem sempre estamos seguros e também que a modéstia do Sirius Black é contagiosa!**_

- Olha, o herdeiro dos Potter, uma sangue-ruim e um traidor do próprio sangue. Parece que teremos divertimento essa noite, não? – Voldemort falou em sua voz fria e os três comensais vieram duelar com a gente.

Eu logo percebi que era uma mulher que estava duelando comigo e eu, um ser curioso como sou, fiz um diffindo na máscara dela que revelou-se ser, nada mais, nada menos, que Bellatrix Black.

- Ora, quem vemos aqui, a Bellatrix Black resolveu dar as cartas afinal? – Eu falei, acho que estou andando muito com o Sirius.

- Cale-se insolente! – Ela disse me jogando um estupefaça mais que eu defendi sem problemas. Pronto, agora a modéstia do Sirius passou pra mim também!

_**Mas certamente, bons amigos, sempre estão do nosso lado!**_

- Remo... É você! – Eu perguntei vendo o sorriso do meu amigo ao ver me, ele veio e me abraçou.

- LILYZOCA! VOCÊ ACORDOU! – O sirius berrou, fazendo todos os médicos irem pra lá.

- Siriuzito! – Eu falei numa voz muito fraca ao ver o meu amigo me abraçar.

Depois os garotos tiveram que sair por que uns seis médicos estavam lá todos com olhares surpresos.

_**De vez em quando, conhecemos novas pessoas e elas são postas no nosso caminho por uma razão...**_

- Sirius, Lily, essa é minha prima, Milinda McMilt, Mily, esses são meus amigos, Sirius Black e Lílian Evans.

- Por favor, me chamem de Mily, eu não suporto a idéia do meu pai ter escolhido o nome Milinda pra mim... – Ela disse encabulada.

_**Principalmente se alguma dessas pessoas deixarem Sirius Black apaixonado...**_

- Lene... eu sei, mas precisamos ser fortes... ah, esses são Sirius Black e Tiago Potter, meu namorado – Disse Lily.

- Hum, Potter é? – disse ela analisando o Tiago de cima pra baixo. – é Lily, você não tem mau gosto. – disse ela tentando arrancar um sorriso forçado dos lábios da Lil.

Aquela jovem era realmente, totalmente, incrivelmente encantadora!

Vamos encarar, estou perdidamente apaixonado por Marlene McKinnon...

_**E talvez nós possamos aprender que existem caminhos certos, é só saber escolhê-los.**_

- Lily?

- Hum?

- Casa comigo?

_**Ironias do Destino: Caminhos Certos**_

_**Coming Soon!**_

_No computador mais próximo!_


End file.
